


Spying on the Living

by Cheryl1964



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the afterlife, the dead watch the living. Mostly crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will see different characters reacting to what is happening to the still living characters.

“Quintus! I figured you would be along soon. You truly managed to piss on all of your men” Solonius popped an olive in his mouth. It was much harder to do than you would think since he was holding his severed head in his lap “Nice to see they got their pound of flesh out of the deal. Where is Lucretia? I’ve been looking forward to seeing her again.”

 

“That damned Syrian found her and stitched up her wound. She yet remains in that world.” Batiatus said as he lowered himself onto a cushion only to immediately jump up from the piecing pain in his ass when he attempted to sit.

 

From the other side of the room loud laughter could be heard where Mellita, Diona, and Pietros smirked while Barca, Auctus, Varro, and Duro howled with laughter.  Quintus looked down to see the blade of a dagger sticking up from the center of the cushion.  Quintus scowled even harder seeing his father Titus sitting with the slaves and grinning while lifting a cup in his direction.

 

“Why are we in a room with slaves?” Batiatus asked. “Shouldn’t they be someone else?”

 

“The gods final joke my friend.” Solonius said as he popped another olive in his mouth. “Death is the great equalizer; there is no difference between slave and master.” Solonius paused as Barca began beating the crap out of Gnaeus when he looked in Pietros direction. “Or friend and foe. We all end up here in this never ending celebration; our only distraction sneaking out to spy upon those yet living.”

 

“We can spy on the living?” Batiatus asked.

 

“Oh yes, why do you think your father sits over there instead of coming over to welcome you? He decided a while ago that you were completely lacking in wits after watching you for but a handful of days.” Solonius laughed. “To be honest I considered joining them but then I thought about the fact that for all of your grand schemes; here you are stuck with all the people you have shit on in your lifetime. I preferred much closer seating in watching your reaction.”

 

Auctus was now slapping Barca on the shoulder as he grinned down at what was left of Gnaeus. Barca raised his hands in victory. Hamilcar and Duro shook their heads while Segovax was busy rummaging in chests and under the cushions of the different couches around the room.

 

“You know Barca; you beating the hell out of that crap is almost the highpoint of our week!” Duro said. “Almost as much fun as watching Segovax hunt for his missing horse cock!”

 

The gladiators broke into another round of laughter. Batiatus watched as his father and Mellita were joined by another woman; Spartacus wife, Sura.

 

“Sura spies upon he husband several times a day and then reports back what she has seen to the others.” Solonius said as Duro sprang up from his seat and ran for an archway that Batiatus had not noticed. “Ah, she must have caught a glimpse of your man Agron doing something interesting; Duro only runs from the room like that when Sura tells him that Agron is involved in something.”

* * *

 

Duro covered his face with a palm. “My brother is a fucking idiot!”

 

“Your brother is of a fucking form!” Pietros said. A growl from Barca had him adding “But not on a par with The Beast of Carthage.”

 

“Of a form until he opens his fucking mouth! There is no one moron enough to fall for that line! ‘What is your name so I can properly mourn your passing’?” Duro ranted. “I swear he’s due for a good wallop to rattle his brain into actually working when he finally dies and gets here! I swear not even a 'Hello brother' just a good solid whack to the head!”

 

Auctus was laughing now as they watched the German stomp away from the little Syrian. “Tell me has he always used such unfortunate words when trying to relay his interest? He must yet be a virgin!”

 

“He actually succeeds when he keeps his mouth shut.” Duro said. “It’s only when he opens his mouth and shit like that falls from it that he fails to gain regard. Which happens every time he’s interested in more than a quick fuck to relieve stress.”

 

“Well, all one needs to is gag him.” Pietros said. “A man who looks like that has no need of words. Barca! What? Wait! I want to stay and see what happens!”

 

Barca had finally gotten tired of listening to Pietros comment on Agron’s fine form. “You already have a fine form to admire! Mine!” Barca said as he and Pietros when in search of a private alcove.

 

Solonius made his way to the balcony and holding his head between his hands he held it over the rail to get a good view. “Is that Fluvius villa? Good for the Thracian; I couldn’t stand that shit! Always bragging on the fact that the magistrate was borrowing his kitchen slave because the woman made the best poached peacock eggs.”

 

Duro dropped his forehead onto the balcony rail. “The gods punish me. There is no other explanation for them making him my brother. He’s a moron.”

 

Solonius looked over at Auctus. “I take it Duro is speaking of Agron?”

 

“Agron has proven a great embarrassment in his attempts to draw the interest of Fluvius’ body slave.” Auctus explained.

 

“Ah Tiberius.” Solonius patted the German on the back. “Take heart; Tiberius shows interest in no one. Not even his Dominus. Fluvius often complained that he could draw no response from him; neither good nor bad. Said if not for the fact that the boy was yet breathing he would swear he fucked but a yet to cool corpse.”

 

Solonius waved his hand and the view changed from the now occupied villa to Batiatus ludus. “Quintus! Come! Glaber takes up residence in your household!” Solonius yelled. “And that cunt he is married to is with child!”

 

“That fucking shit is in my house!?” Batiatus came running out onto the balcony. “Fuck the gods! That preening shit is a fucking Praetor now? The gods ram cock in ass even in the afterlife!”

“They but see that you reap what you have sown.” Titus said as he peered over the edge. “I warned you that woman would drag you down; and yet you married her. Look at all you have done in your attempts to rise above your station all to impress her.”

 

Titus drained his cup of wine. “You forgot the first thing I taught you about being a lanista. Gladiators are men; you train them, you arm them, then you send them to the arena to fight for your house. But you never, ever forget that you owe them your respect; because they will kill you just as easily as any opponent in the arena if you give them cause. Your idiocy gave Spartacus and the others cause after cause. I’m only surprised it took as long as it did.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia joins the afterlife.

Quintus was finally getting used to the afterlife. He even managed to find some amusement seeing the many little disagreements that had carried over from the world of the living. He had even broken words with Barca; apologizing for his brutal (And long since proven unwarranted) murder.

 

“I cannot believe she conspires with that lying Syrian shit!” Quintus said as he watched Lucretia and Asher breaking secret word in the market.

 

“You wife always was of a low class.” Titus said. “And you are the one who brought that serpent into the ludis.”

 

“Oh yes! Spare no opportunity to point out my mistakes!” Quintus grumbled. “It’s not enough that I am stuck here with them.”

 

“And had you treated them with respect; you would be enjoying your time here.” Titus said. “Instead here you sit praying that Spartacus or one of his men avenge you by seeing Glaber and Asher to the afterlife.”

 

Titus refilled his cup and handed a second to his son. “Come let us head to the balcony; Solonius speaks of activity among the rebels. If nothing else you can enjoy Duro’s insults hurled at Agron’s lack of wits. I admit the brothers were a good purchase; if for no other reason than the amusement Duro offers.”

 

The balcony was crowded with almost everyone standing around watching the goings on. The rebels had hidden themselves in bushes and trees along a road as a cart made its way slowly toward Lucania surrounded by a small clutch of guards.

 

“They seek to attack the slavers wagon.” Solonius said. “They spend quite the effort in searching for young Naevia. Had I stood in your place; I would have kept her and sent the man plowing my wife’s cunt to mines instead. If you had done so; perhaps you would still be among the living.”

 

“We still would have rebelled.” Duro said. “Agron and I had already convinced all except the Gauls to join us. They only balked because Crixus remained at the ludis. Had Crixus been gone from us; they would have still followed Spartacus and he still would have cut Batiatus throat for the death of Sura.”

 

The group watched as the rebels fell on the wagon. They watched as the guards quickly fell and Spartacus and Crixus once again questioned the newly freed slaves about Naevia. However this time it seemed the gods had chosen to toss them a scrap. The slaver revealed to Agron and Tiberius (who was now calling himself Nasir) that Naevia had been sent to the mines.

 

“Well this will see rebellion to its end.” Quintus said. “Crixus will drag them all to their deaths in the mines now.”

 

The group watched as Spartacus and Crixus questioned the two. As Nasir attempted to find the words to reveal Naevia’s fate; Agron stepped in glibly letting a bold lie spill from his lips.

“Perhaps your brother is not the idiot you think him to be.” Barca said to Duro. “He speaks the lie without hesitation; he has seen many lives prolonged to fight another day.”

 

“You praise him for leaving a woman to die in the mines?” Sura asked. “One you have known since she was but a child?”

 

“Naevia was but a girl when I first lay eyes on her, yes. I hold a certain fondness for her as she was kind of heart when she had dealings with us in the ludus; they were few and far between.” Barca shrugged. “Yet I am a gladiator; and even before that my life was touched by blood and death. I earned the title Beast of Carthage by seeing my own father to the afterlife. I do not balk at seeing one life paid as the price for dozens of others; especially when those lives are committed to battle. The German sees no reason for men to fall on hopeless quest.”

 

“You would watch your friend suffer?” Pietros frowned. “You and Crixus always seemed close.”

 

“Crixus is the one who struck me down.” Auctus said. “Barca showed respect and unity among the top fighters of the ludus; but I would not call it friendship. Oenemeaus and Gannicus; now that was friendship.”

 

“And I lay the ruining of it upon the actions of you and your wife.” Titus said to his son. “More of your scheming to see yourself rise above station.”

 

Quintus threw his hands in the air. “You yet have failings to heap upon me?”

 

“This is eternity; Quintus.” Titus said as he looked over an array of foods before picking up a tiny little octopus and popping it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. “I believe you will find that I have enough to fill the time.”

 

Varro made his way out onto the balcony. At his side was Aurelia who had finally arrived at the celebration. “This is what you do? Watch him?” She snorted. “The bringer of bad fucking luck!”

 

“Aurelia, we were born Roman. There is no reason for us to prove it by lacking as much sense as the majority of Romans.” Varro said. “You blame the man; yet it was Glaber who dragged him and his wife to these shores. It was a little Roman brat that caused my death, and Glaber that gave the order that saw you dragged to the market and put on display as some war trophy before Spartacus had Agron spirit you away to safety. If you need lay blame; lay it upon the Romans who have wronged us; not the Thracian who stands wronged beside us.”

 

The entire group suddenly found themselves being pushed aside by Segovax who was searching each and every corner. Aurelia jumped into her husband’s arms as the Gaul lifted the hem of her dress.

 

“Calm yourself Aurelia.” Varro chuckled. “He’s harmless.”

 

“He lacks the cock to be a danger to anyone.” Gnaeus said. “Unlike me!” Varro found himself pulling Aurelia out of harm’s way as Barca launched himself at Gnaeus.

 

Duro stopped watching what was happening with Spartacus to speak to Aurelia. “You will get used to it. Barca beats Gnaeus to death every time Gnaeus reminds us that he’s here. Segovax has been ceaselessly searching for his missing cock which somehow did not end up here with him. Titus constantly reminds Quintus of what a disappointment he is as a son and heir.”

 

“And Duro here constantly points out what an idiot his brother is.” Varro laughed. “What act of utter stupidity has Agron accomplished today?”

 

“He had a rare moment of sanity.” Solonius broke into the conversation. “He just lied to Spartacus and Crixus; telling them that Naevia is dead when she is actually in the mines at Lucania. No matter; she will be joining us soon enough left in that place.”

 

Varro tightened his arms to prevent his wife from hitting the floor when she swooned at the sight of Solonius carrying his head around like a helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels head to the mines to rescue Naevia

“And you think Agron is an idiot.” Pietros shook his head. “I have seen Crixus have his moments, the whole Undefeated Gaul legend tends to overwhelm his brain at times, but I would never have thought Spartacus to be so lacking in intelligence.”

 

“I just pray nothing happens to Nasir.” Duro said as he watched the rebels split into two groups. One, mostly Gauls, heading to the mines and the other, led by Agron, heading to Vesuvius. “I can’t believe Agron is letting Nasir accompany to fools to certain death.”

 

“Death is not certain.” Barca said. “The boy and Spartacus do have a plan after all.”

 

“A fucking idiotic plan.” Duro said. “All it will take is one thing to go wrong. And my fucking idiot of a brother is stomping off through the damned forest muttering to himself about fucking Syrians instead of just tossing the little shit over his shoulder and bodily dragging him to Vesuvius.”

 

“Your brother is not the idiot that you think he is.” Solonius said. “He may not have the greatest gift for enticing words; but he realizes that the boy has made a choice. Were he to override that choice, it would be no different than making himself the boy’s dominus.”

 

“Better that than let Nasir die.” Duro said. “Didn’t he just tell Nasir that he would not see him fall in a vain attempt on the mines?”

 

“If the boy falls, you can spend the rest of eternity telling him what an idiot Agron is for letting him die.” Barca said.

 

The Carthaginian waved his hand and the view changed to the ludus where Asher and a group of Glaber’s men were mounting horses. Oenemeaus had been moved to a cell. “Asher must have managed to get something out of Doctore.”

 

“Oh for the love of the gods Barca!” Auctus huffed. “Whatever the vermin has discovered was not given willingly. We all saw the beating he took and held silence. No it is something that held no meaning except to that slimy backstabbing Syrian shit!”

 

“I think Melitta knows what it is. She had hidden herself away in the company of Sura, Aurelia and Batiatus the elder.” Varro said. “They have been closeted for what seems hours now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Your husband stands a good man, Melitta.” Titus said as he held the woman’s hand. “He will not hold you to account for the dishonor of my son and that harpy he chose to take to wife.”

 

“I betrayed him with Gannicus!” Melitta wailed. “I lay with his brother!”

 

“You lay with him one time, ordered to do so.” Sura said. “You both stood absent choice. Your husband will know this.”

 

“Indeed.” Titus said as he pressed a glass of wine into her hand. “Oenemeaus is a man of honor. Although he found it difficult to accept; even he came to see that our house had fallen to dishonor. Did he not even take part in the uprising? He would not have done so absent cause. Nor would he have returned to the pits if he did not take share of blame for that dishonor.”

 

Sura rubbed gentle circles of the sobbing woman’s back as Melitta cried on Titus’ shoulder.

 

“I had not been in the house of Batiatus long; only a span of days; but I learned quickly that Asher will do anything to rise to position; no matter how dishonorable.” Aurelia added.

 

“And there you have it.” Titus said. “Now dry your tears and know that I will stand at your side when he joins us. I will attest that the dishonor falls to Quintus for failing to protect those of his house from that shit Varus.”

 

* * *

 

 

Barca grabbed Pietros arm before he had taken two steps. “Would you have her watch her man fall? There is no reason to cause her added pain.”

 

The gladiators were worried watching the Romans enter the mine. The plan had been sound, with Nasir posing as a slaver to deliver the gladiators to the mine without knowledge. Mira had then done her part in discovering where in the many tunnels Naevia could be found. Spartacus had left two of the men outfitted in the guards clothing to allay any suspicions. It would have worked perfectly except for Asher.

 

“Agron was wise to seek Vesuvius.” Duro said. “He and those who followed him will survive this day.”

 

Barca growled as he watched the two men at the entrance fall. “Would that we were there to lend aid.”

 

“Spartacus will lead them from the depths.” Varro said then flinched as the Romans caught up to the group who were now fighting for their lives in the tunnels.

 

Duro was muttering to himself in German. He slapped his hand over his eyes as a Roman drew near to Nasir; peeking through his fingers to see the outcome. Seeing that the Syrian still stood; Duro let out a sigh of relief.

 

“You blind cunt!” Auctus yelled as Mira started down a shaft. “The other tunnel!”

 

“You are aware that she cannot hear you?” Solonius asked.

 

“I cannot watch this.” Duro said covering his eyes again. “Tell me when it ends.”

 

“They yet outpace the Romans.” Barca said.

 

“Asher.” Varro pointed out as the slimy little man broke off from the others to make his way down a different tunnel.

 

“Crixus you fool! Run!” Barca yelled as Crixus, Rhaskos and Acer were quickly subdued by the Romans. Yet Spartacus and the others were able to escape the mine tunnels and make their way to the surrounding forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Varro made his way out onto the balcony. “Watching spectacle now are we?” he asked as he peered down over the balcony.  They all recognized the ludus as well as their brothers displayed as trophies for Roman amusement while Acer was being tortured.

 

“Better than watching Agron’s reaction when that little Syrian of his finally draws his last breath.” Duro said. “He took a Roman blade to his side.”

 

“The boy fought well for one who only picked up blade a fortnight ago.” Liscus said. “Still he was outmatched by a trained soldier. Spartacus should have seen him mercifully to the afterlife long before I fell. Yet he is determined to drag dying carcass in his wake.”

 

“You are Roman Varro, what is this tendency to scheme and shit on each other?” Duro asked. “I mean look at them!”

 

“I am no high born Roman shit. Simply a man who attempted to do right by his family.” Varro said. “As would any other. Those fucks are as much beyond my understanding as your own.”

 

“Glaber’s wife schemes as much as Lucretia.” Titus said as he joined them. “The pair is well matched. Lucretia even now spreads her legs for another and Quintus thought her to be the makings of noble wife.”

 

“Who cares about the Roman whore!” Liscus said. “Has Spartacus managed to find Agron? It is what we were tasked with when I was struck down.”

 

Duro waved his hand. The scene was back in the forest. Spartacus and Mira stood side by side; weapons at the ready. Behind them Naevia knelt at Nasir’s side; the Syrian’s skin deathly pale. The sound of men moving through the trees accompanied by the sounds of armor and weapons had everyone on edge.

 

Barca began to grin as the figures emerged from the mist. Duro breathed out a sigh of relief until he saw his brother’s face fall at the sight of Nasir.

 

“Fuck! Please don’t let the shit be dead.” Duro whispered as Agron knelt in front of the young man. Nasir managed an extremely weak smile as Agron gently lifted his chin. “Thank the fucking gods.” Duro muttered.

 

“Duro finally thanks the gods for something?” Barca pondered.

 

“Yeah my brother is an idiot; but he hasn’t been as much of a suicidal idiot since he met the little fuck.” Duro said. “Maybe he’ll keep the moron from getting himself killed a little longer. After all I’m not there to jump in front of swords any longer.”

 

“Duro,” Varro said. “Agron isn’t the only idiot in your family.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning down the arena.

“Tough little shit.” Varro said as he watched the rebels bearing Nasir’s litter make their way through the forest. “I think Charon would appear the very vision of health in comparison.”

 

“Syrians have proven stubborn in giving up their lives.” Barca said. “That worthless shit Asher yet draws breath. I would wager Nasir will prove just as stubborn.”

 

“He’ll not last to see dawn break again.” Varro snorted. “I’ll lay fifty denarii on it.”

 

Barca grinned. “You are eager to lose; I am eager to see you the fool.”

 

“You both stand fools!” Duro said. “It’s the afterlife; you possess no coin to wager!”

 

Barca and Varro looked at Duro for a moment then looked at each other. “So how long does the duration of the wager last? I mean you should be allowed more than a scant handful of hours.” Barca pointed out.

 

“True, Another full turning of the sun starting with the dawn?” Varro said as Duro rolled his eyes.

 

“I believe Barca’s odds just improved.” Duro noted. “They have spotted shelter; if you can call that crumbling structure shelter.”

 

They watched as the old man revealed himself; then watched as he perked up at the mention of Spartacus name. The group listened in on Lucius Caelius’ story.

 

“Fucking Romans.” Duro scoffed. “Why go out of your way to other people’s lands to fuck them over when you are so willing to fuck over your own?”

 

“Don’t ask me!” Varro sputtered. “My ass is as sore from the ramming as yours!”

 

They continued to watch as the remaining rebels made their way into the temple. Spartacus wandered over and took a seat on the steps deep in thought. Naevia and Mire stood back and hovered as Agron lifted Nasir from the litter and carried the injured man up the stairs and into the temple where Lucius was gathering healing herbs.

* * *

“Gannicus?” Mellita asked. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Varinius wants this to be a spectacle for the ages.” Titus said. “What better way to do so than to recall the only gladiator to earn freedom upon the sands in Capua and set him against brothers who trained in the same ludus.”

 

“I spent so much time worrying that it would come to this.” Mellita said.

 

“The men he faces are not without skill. You husband faced Theokles and lived to tell the tale and Crixus is undefeated.” Titus said. “And the gods have proven themselves unpredictable when it comes to executions in the arena. Spartacus survived when faced with four opponents. They may yet decree a result unseen by Varinius and Glaber when the time comes.”

 

“I yet fear the result.” Mellita said.

 

 “We have broken words about it. I will stand with you no matter what.” Titus said as he stood up and offered his arm to the woman. “Now come let us go see what the rebels are about. I doubt Spartacus will simply stand idle while there are rebels to rescue.”

* * *

“Varro, I think you should heed lesson.” Auctus said. “Wagering is not a thing you excel in.”

 

Barca moved to the side to make room for Titus and Quintus. ‘Not only is the Syrian still living; he begs a sword to go off and lay attack on the arena when he can barely stand.” Barca grinned. “What a gladiator he would have made, eh Auctus?”

 

Pietros was leaning on the rail. “Agron believes in gentle touch.” Pietros sighed. “That is how a man should treat one that holds his heart.”

 

“I believe your boy pines for another.” Auctus said as he nudged Barca. “You should study the German’s ways. I fear he compares you to Agron.”

 

“They set off in direction of Capua.” Quintus said.

 

“Spartacus has come up with plan that is so outrageous only a fool would follow.” Varro said. “Behold a clutch of fools marching toward certain death. They plan to attack the arena!”

 

“You jest! Glaber’s men will cut them down!” Quintus said. “I hate the man yet he holds well trained soldiers.”

 

“The same well trained soldiers that allowed him to get close enough to draw Glaber’s blood in the marketplace?” Duro laughed.

 

“They struck you down easily enough.” Quintus pointed out.

 

“I moved to save Agron from being struck in the back.” Duro said. “The man lacked courage to face us and it was only luck that saw his blade part my flesh.”

 

“Skill, the blessings of Fortuna; it doesn’t change the fact that you are here in the afterlife.” Quintus said childishly.

 

“Glaber has always been a fool.” Titus said. “The years but make him more of one. I doubt his men hold any more sense than the man himself. Had they held any sense they would have swept the city upon their arrival in Capua.”

 

“Having seen the man escape the mines; I am quite eager to see how he thinks to spirit three gladiators from the arena under the noses of the crowd.” Solonius said. “It should be quite the spectacle.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The serpent proves his evil nature once again.” Mellita said as she watched Asher speaking to Glaber. “Glaber will not stand for his wife’s schemes.”

 

“Not just his wife’s scheme.” Sura pointed out. “Lucretia, Varinius and Illythia’s father all conspire together. Yet there are schemes within schemes which will call down the wrath of the gods upon them.”

 

The women watched as Glaber searched through his wife’s belongings finding the red vial he had been warned about.  Glaber’s face twisted with his anger. Anger he quickly unleashed upon his wife.

 

Illythia however was no shrinking violet. She responded with vitriol equal in kind to her husband. The couple was well matched. Each was overly ambitious and without care as to who stood victim.  Yet even they were conscious of appearances. With rancor brewing between them they left the villa.

 

After a trip made in stony silence; they arrived at the arena. The two schooled their features into pleasant masks before making their presence known and taking their seats for the start of the day’s games.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck the gods!” Duro shuddered. “They would swim through piss, shit, and only the gods know what!”

 

“The Romans certainly won’t expect threat to rise from shit!” Auctus laughed.

 

The group of rebels making their way underneath the streets of Capua toward the arena were frowning, scowling, and grimacing as they made their way toward their goal. If Spartacus, Agron and Donar were a bit overzealous in dispatching the Romans in the room where the bodies of the fallen were being gutted and dismembered; it was understandable.

 

Spartacus and Agron wasted no time in donning the armor of their victims. The two put on their helmets and made their way down the corridor to where the gladiators meant to execute the prisoners would enter the arena.

 

“Let the stupidity begin.” Duro said.

 

“I believe it remains to be seen how stupid Spartacus plan proves to be.” Solonius said. “They have managed to make their way inside unnoticed.”

 

“And now they still need to somehow get three Roman prisoners off the sands and out of the arena without getting cut to pieces by three gladiators who are not in on the plan and the dozen Roman soldiers around the edge of the sands.” Duro said. “Spartacus and Agron are well armed but you heard Rhaskos’ words. They have swords with no edge! They will all be joining us soon.”

 

“The Romans will be too busy trying to escape the flames.” Auctus said. “There is a chance they will succeed.”

 

“If anyone is left for them to rescue.” Barca pointed out a Rhaskos fell to his opponent.

 

As the group watched; a section of seating collapsed as flames and smoke rose toward the heavens. It seemed to be what Agron and Spartacus were waiting for as the two set upon the Romans. The battle was hard fought but swift.

 

Then Spartacus laid eyes on Glaber. Grabbing a spear from the ground; the Thracian aimed and let it fly toward his mortal enemy. Glaber saw the sharpened point flying towards him and twisted his body just in time. The point buried itself in Cossutius’ heart.

 

Quintus threw his hands up in celebration and laughed. “Yes! I never could stand that preening shit!”

 

The rebels quickly made their way back to the sewer with their wounded while the arena burned.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels return from burning the arena

“There stands no reason for you to wait here by entrance.” Titus said as he laid his hand on Melitta’s shoulder. “Both your husband and Gannicus left the sands yet drawing breath.”

 

“How?” Melitta gasped.

 

“Spartacus mad plan worked.” Titus said. “He and Duro’s brother saw Glaber’s men to the afterlife along with the gladiators who stood as executioners alongside Gannicus. While they did so; others set fire to the structure. Gannicus shielded Oenemaeus when the canopy collapsed then demanded Spartacus and Crixus help him carry your man from danger. Come they approach the temple and the aid of a medicus.”

 

Mellita took Titus arm and followed him to the balcony where the gladiators were celebrating the fall of the arena.

 

Duro was strutting around with his chest puffed out like a rooster. “Did you see how Agron felled two with but one swing of his sword?”

 

Pietros grinned at Barca and added. “Your brother is a fine figure of a man! Barca could you accomplish such a feat?”

 

“Duro, were you not the one branding your brother as the world’s biggest idiot?” Auctus sighed then snorted at the offended face Barca was making at Pietros comment. “And Barca, when will you learn that Pietros passes his time here getting you riled up. Because you usually drag him off to some dark corner to have your way with him?”

 

“It will not work this time.” Barca said. “The German is well claimed. I doubt the little Syrian would let Pietros within sight of the German.”

 

“Jupiter’s cock!” Quintus yelled. “The fucking gods bless Crixus and Naevia by seeing them reunited while my own wife fucks my enemy’s father by marriage! Will Fortuna ever stop shitting on me?”

 

Quintus turned to go back inside having seen enough of the loving reunion. Passing by Titus and Mellita he turned and added. “Do not say a word old man!”

 

Titus turned to watch his son stomping off. “He never could stand to see his schemes fall apart. Come let us see what Spartacus and his band of merry rebels has in store next for our amusement.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck the gods!” Rhaskos said. “We feast like Romans eh Barca? Where is the wine and where is the cunt?”

 

Pietros sat an amphora of wine on the table. “There is plenty of food and wine; but the women are all claimed. Sura is Spartacus wife, Aurelia as you can see is Varro’s wife.” Pietros said nodding toward the couple cuddling on a couch nearby.

 

“What about that one?” Rhaskos used the jug to indicate Mellita.

 

“She is Doctore’s wife.” Barca said as Auctus laughed. “You are in the afterlife Rhaskos but lay hands on her and you will have all of eternity to regret it.”

 

“Well if you can’t fuck around here; what do you do to keep boredom at bay?” Rhaskos asked.

 

“Those two;” Auctus pointed a thumb at Barca and Pietros who were hurrying off to find a private nook “Give proof to the fact that you can fuck; if you have someone available and willing. Other than that; we spy on the living. Bring your wine; we shall see what your fellow rebels are up to.”

 

The two joined the continuing celebration. “The gods either love them or are terrified they will storm Olympus and take over to favor them so. To burn the arena to the ground and spirit away prisoners meant for execution under the noses of two praetors.” Varro said. “Such a thing should have been impossible.”

 

“Spartacus has a gift for pretty words.” Aurelia said. “He sways the unwary to his cause. Many are for the afterlife because of him.”

 

“Many are for the afterlife because Romans choose to rape and pillage other lands.” Duro said. “You were born Roman yet in this room you stand the minority. Most of us were stolen from our own lands. We have seen our people butchered in the name of the mighty Republic; just like Spartacus. He needed no pretty words to sway me and my brother.”

 

Spartacus was standing on the steps of the temple and speaking to the group gathered around the steps. Duro suddenly perked up as Agron began making his way from Nasir’s side on one side of the courtyard to Crixus side.

 

“What is he about now?” Duro said leaning forward.

 

It seems that the two were sharing civil words, at least for a moment. Crixus stance grew a bit more aggressive; then Agron bristled with matching anger and blows were struck. Gannicus sitting on the wall looking out over the forest began laughing noting that the rebels needed no Romans to fight since they were doing just fine fighting each other.

 

“And that is why we can’t stand shit eating Gauls.” Duro said. “Agron offers sincere apology and the Gaul throws it back in his face.”

 

“Well Agron did lie about Naevia.” Quintus said. “And he refused to offer aid in her rescue.”

 

“She has been rescued; as Agron pointed out she is safe. Nasir means as much to Agron as Naevia does to Crixus and was almost lost to the effort.” Duro argued. “Agron refused to go because he weighed the risk. Crixus led almost half the fighting men to their deaths in effort to save her.”

 

“Spartacus has charged him with mission to Neapolis. There will be fighting men delivered by sea and their numbers reinforced. So no harm is done.” Solonius broke in.

 

“No harm? What about Acer and I?” Rhaskos snorted. “And Acer not even capable of voicing opinion because Roman shits cut out his tongue!”

 

“You are here in such honored company are you not?” Solonius pointed out. “Yet Duro makes valid point. Crixus is unreasonable in holding grudge because of Agron’s actions; the man made amends by helping to see Crixus safely from the sands and offered apology. The debt has been cleared.”

 

Solonius waved his hand and the scene switched to Capua where Asher was leaving the villa looking like the cat that ate the canary.

 

“I have seen that look upon his face before.” Auctus growled. “After he saw Barca murdered. The shit has manipulated the situation and seen harm to someone.”

 

“Wait! Asher had a hand in Barca’s death?” Rhaskos muttered. “No wonder Doctore sought him out during the uprising. I was surprised to find him here. Most of us were under the impression that he had bought his freedom with the riches he won from the Syrian.”

 

“Far from it.” Barca growled as he joined them. “That Syrian shit saw my lie to Pietros to Quintus ear.”

 

“I have to admit, I was a fool to lay trust in the man.” Quintus said. “Perhaps things would have occurred in a less bloody manner had I access to your counsel and not Asher’s. You at least never steered me wrong.”

 

“We both paid for our deeds.” Barca said. “Pietros holds no ill will toward me for what I have done, so I could not care less about holding ill will towards you. However it does not mean that I will act as stipator again.”

 

As the group watched Asher made his way around Capua finding the lowest and least honorable men he could find. Solonius shuddered in distaste. “Tell me Quintus; how is it you placed him so close in confidence when he is acquainted with animals such as these?”

 

“If Glaber gathers this shit and piss to breast; I fear for the safety of our rebels.” Titus said. “If they are anything like the Egyptian…The man was considered too lacking of honor to even be welcomed in the pits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stipator is latin for bodyguard or attendant. I thought that the right word to describe Barca's position with Batiatus.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well at least we know which of the gods pisses on them this day.” Solonius said. “Such a deluge can only come from Neptune.”

 

“Agron’s mood will improve.” Duro said. “Simply give him a couple of Roman shits to kill.”

 

“I’m surprised that he agreed to play bodyguard for Lucius. His dislike of Romans is apparent to all.” Rhaskos said. “There have been times when I even praised the German for killing the fucks.”

 

“The question is still which ship he will lead them to.” Quintus said.

 

“The one from Germania you moron.” Duro said. “I know it is not clear to your Roman brain; but my brother is not stupid. Nor does he give his loyalty lightly; his decision was made before he left Neapolis to take information back to Spartacus.”

 

The group watched closely as Donar, Spartacus and Lucius gathered around Agron in a huddle. A few moments of conversation saw Spartacus and Donar head to the end of the docks and make their way down a ladder to the water while Lucius headed up the docks to speak with a small shifty looking man.

 

The man made his way to the dock where a ship was moored. More conversation followed before Agron tossed a stolen purse at Lucius. The Roman offered the pouch to the shifty man and then followed the man below the deck. Agron hesitated glancing around for a moment before following them down.

 

As the dead looked on; Spartacus and Donar slipped quietly over the rail and killed the guards on deck before quickly making their way below decks. The sounds of struggle drifted through the open hatch spurring their movements. Soon people began to emerge onto the deck; men and women who had been destined for the auction block were freed.

 

Duro grinned at hearing them jabbering in his native tongue. “I said he would lead them to the German ship and so he did.”

 

“Of course free more Germans!” Rhaskos snarled. “What of the Gauls who could have been freed a night past?”

 

“Agron does not stand the fool.” Auctus said. “When plan for escape was first presented to you; did you not reserve answer? You followed Crixus, as do all the Gauls. Agron would not bring more men only to have them fall under Crixus command.”

 

“Even if Crixus leaves tomorrow and takes his Gauls with him; they are German. They will listen to Agron and not the Gaul.” Duro said. “And since Agron heeds Spartacus; Spartacus now holds men of his own.”

 

They watched as Spartacus, Donar, and Lucius led the group away from the docks. Barca’s eyes bulged from their sockets as he caught sight of one German who towered over everyone else including Agron.

 

“Fuck the gods of Rome and Carthage both! That cannot be a fucking man!”

 

Auctus blinked. “I can now accept that I am indeed in the afterlife. There is no way that I can envision living to witness a man of that stature! He even makes you look tiny!”

 

* * *

 

“Well did you?” Sura asked as she watched Gannicus and Oenemaeus exchanging words. “Did you lay with him?” She asked Melitta.

 

“I lay with him once, at the command of my Dominus and Domina. We stood absent choice.” Melitta said quietly.

 

“Then why do their words cause such upset?” Aurelia asked. “I was forced to lay with one not my husband and was gifted with forgiveness.”

 

“I felt Gannicus touch upon my body once; yet his touch upon my heart lingered.” Melitta said. “I had only felt my husband’s hands upon me until that day. Yet every day after we were forced to join; my heart yearned.”

 

“You kept faith with your husband if you kept yourself from his touch.” Sura said. “Being married does not mean that we do not look upon a man of fine form and feel stirrings. The gods created us with the ability to appreciate beauty when eyes are laid upon it.”

 

“It is more than that appreciation.” Melitta said.

 

“You love him.” Sura nodded. “But you held love for him long before your dominus ordered your joining as a brother did you not?” When Melitta nodded Sura continued. “Your heart became confused; but your soul sees clearly. You have resisted lying with him when the choice was yours. Do not let guilt continue to hold you prisoner to its grip. Your husband will forgive you when circumstance is made clear.”

 

Melitta nodded. “I will lay attempt to embrace wisdom.”

 

“Good, now let us go see what troubles our friends find themselves in with the addition of the Germans to their ranks.” Sura said as she stood up.

* * *

“Crixus whines like a babe denied his mother’s teat!” Duro said. “He made choice that got you and the others killed and now cries because men he lost are replaced by real warriors.”

 

Barca thrust an arm in front of Rhaskos and glared at Chadara. The woman stepped forward and took Rhaskos by the arm and dragged him off hopefully to find a dark nook and help him get rid of some aggression.

 

“You should remember that your brother is not here to save you should you see Rhaskos temper rise.” Barca cautioned.

 

“Rhaskos yet strokes Crixus cock in the afterlife where it does the Gaul no good.” Auctus said. “Duro but speaks truth. Crixus sees himself slipping from the higher ground and speaks to see suspicion fall upon Agron. Had Agron held them to the temple; Crixus would complain that they kept him from needed beauty sleep.”

 

“Yet Agron defies a direct order from Spartacus.” Barca said.

 

“Fuck the gods!” Duro said. “He took them hunting without Spartacus. It’s not like this is the only time they will hunt. Let Spartacus join them next time!”

 

“And attacking the Roman wagon?” Barca continued.

 

“Well that was certainly not the most intelligent move; yet they attacked without order from Agron.” Duro said. “My brother was left without choice; he saw all the Romans dead.”

 

“Spartacus must take care in how he moves forward.” Auctus said. “Agron has been firm in his decision to follow Spartacus. Crixus follows for the moment; but with men loyal to him and not Spartacus. Alienating Agron will weaken his position if he is not careful.”

 

* * *

 

The celebration in the temple was in full swing. The Germans were singing drinking and in the great tradition of their people, fighting for sport.  Duro was looking on with a wistful smile.

 

“You look as if you would join in yourself.” Varro said as he handed a cup of wine to the German.

 

“It brings back memories of our life east of the Rhine.” Duro said. “Celebrations like this are common.”

 

“Jupiter’s cock!” Quintus exclaimed. “Agron was one of the larger men in the ludus and he appears as a child next to that behemoth!”

 

Duro laughed as Sedullus easily tossed Agron to the ground. “Agron won his first sporting match at 16 winters and remained undefeated. I warned him that he would face someone larger upon a day.”

 

Agron made his way to Nasir’s side; dimples on full display even though he had lost to Sedullus. The temple rang with the sounds of merriment; everyone enjoying themselves except it seemed, Crixus. The Gaul was scowling as Naevia went to get water.

 

Everyone was concentrating on celebrating; no one saw in the temple the massive Sedullus follow Naevia; but the spectators in the afterlife did.  They watched as the man accosted the woman.

 

Duro breathed a sigh of relief as Agron glanced around and noticed Sedullus threatening Naevia with a small knife. Agron immediately went to her aid grabbing the large man. The gathered rebels seeing Agron being tossed toward the temple’s steps followed by Sedullus all cheered or laughed thinking that the two were just continuing in their sport.

 

“Fucking idiots!” Duro yelled. “They can’t tell the difference between a true fight and sport?”

 

“Crixus stands more the idiot to leave his woman without protection.” Auctus said as Crixus grinned at seeing Sedullus pummeling Agron’s face into a pulp.  Naevia’s bloody appearance and her glance toward the two naming Sedullus as the aggressor finally spurred Crixus to action.

 

This caused Lugo to jump in as everyone realized that this was not sport. Nasir hissed and jumped into the fight; before anyone knew it; a chaotic battle had broken out in the temple courtyard.

 

“Thank the gods!” Varro said as Spartacus and Oenemaeus emerged from the depths of the temple. They quickly subdued those closest to them.

 

Duro gasped then jumped up and yelled “Agron!” as the sword Sedullus had managed to lay hands on descended toward his brother. Only Mira warning shout to Spartacus saved the gladiator from death at the hands of the behemoth.

 

“And I believed him to be the stronger fighter out of the two of you?” Quintus said. “Apologies Duro; I fear I overestimated his ability.”

 

“You overestimated nothing you fucking Roman cunt!” Duro said. “Agron is protective; he will step in when maybe he should not but it has nothing to do with his skill.”

 

Spartacus was standing over the now dead Sedullus; angry words spilling from his lips. Agron had not hesitated in firmly attesting his loyalty to Spartacus. In addition he challenged the freed Germans to do the same declaring he would not consider any of them as his people if they did not.

 

Duro grinned; the smile almost identical to his brother’s. “There is your fucking test of loyalty. Agron would deny them all for Spartacus and his cause; Crixus yells about his men. Who do you think will stand steadfast at Spartacus side? The man who will deny his own kinsmen when he has only just found them again or the one that claims other men his own and sows discontent when more fighting men are added to the rebellion that cannot be added to the count of his own.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Glaber has lost all reason!” Quintus yelled. “He allows my wife to fall victim to that fucking Syrian’s base lust!”

 

“Glaber murdered Albinius, Gathered together the lowest animals that can call themselves men, and ordered a slaughter at the house of Seppius that rivals the one that took place in our own home, “Titus snorted. “And he only now falls from reason when that lowborn slut you married falls prey to her own plots and schemes?”

 

“Father Lucretia is my wife.” Quintus said. “She lives under the roof Glaber stole from us and is deserving of his protection.”

 

“She lies and schemes; setting herself up as some emissary of the gods.” Solonius pointed out. “She has an endgame not yet revealed one I warrants will soon see her to your side once again.”

 

“To my great displeasure.” Titus grumbled. “And now she accosts Gannicus to no doubt ensnare him in her plot.”

 

“Lucretia but wants the killing to stop.” Quintus said causing his father to spew his wine from his nose.

 

“Lucretia holds neither mercy nor compassion in that viper’s breast.” Titus snorted then continued as Lucretia’s reason for speaking with Gannicus was revealed. “And plot is revealed; she would see honored Gannicus become common assassin to further her goals.”

 

“It confounds the mind.” Solonius said. “To think that I held fondness for this woman.”

 

“You wanted to fuck my wife!” Quintus snarled.

 

“I held fondness for her because of you.” Solonius said. “I claimed you as friend for many years. Did you not think that I would not welcome her with fondness also; especially when your father did not? Yet it seems seeing her now; that good Titus had the right of it. She does seem prone to schemes to rise above her station.”

 

“I’ll not stay to hear my beleaguered wife defamed by the two of you!” Quintus said. “I’d rather keep company with my men!”

 

“A thing they would rather avoid.” Titus snorted.

 

* * *

 

 

“I cannot believe that Gannicus kidnapped Glaber’s wife!” Barca said. “At least not to deliver her to Spartacus.”

 

“I cannot believe he has not yet tossed her skirt over her head and had his way with her.” Auctus shook his head. “I fear I stand proven wrong; I swore that he would stick cock in anything female given half a chance.”

 

“It is Glaber’s wife. Would you stick cock in her?” Varro asked then quickly added “Wait don’t answer that.”

“She possesses ass does she not?” Duro snorted.

 

“Yet lacks cock.” Barca noted.

 

“Can we find another topic to speak of?” Rhaskos said. I would rather not speak of cock and ass around those three.” The Gaul pointed at Barca, Auctus and Pietros.

 

“I would stick my cock in any hole the woman offered; if I could but find it.” Segovax said sadly.

 

 _I do not understand why Spartacus has not taken the bitch’s life._ Acer held up a strip of parchment; having found that he could take part in conversations if he wrote his words down.

 

“Finally someone directs us to new topic.” Rhaskos said with a relieved sigh.

 

They all watched as Spartacus spoke with Agron and Nasir for a few moments then with Gannicus before making his way to the wooden palas. The Thracian began chopping at the wood with his sword.

 

“My cup is empty. I’m for more wine.” Duro said as he stood up. “Tell me if Spartacus changes his mind and parts her head from shoulders while I am gone.”

 

The group watched as the Roman Lucius made his way down into the bowels of the temple where Illythia was being held. He spoke briefly with her guards before carrying water and food to the bound woman.

 

“Spartacus made good choice in guards.” Pietros noted. “Were she not heavy with child; her virtue would still be safe. There are some men who do not take no for an answer.”

 

Barca’s face suddenly turned into a mask of fury. “Gnaeus! I will kill you!” The Carthaginian stormed off in search of the gladiator almost knocking Quintus to the ground.

 

“What has darkened Barca’s mood?” The lanista asked.

 

“Pietros mentioned how some men force themselves on the unwilling.” Auctus said. “It reminded Barca that he has not bloodied Gnaeus in some time.”

 

“Oh, and what do we spy on with the rebels today?” Quintus asked as he sat down.

 

“Gannicus brought Glaber’s wife to the temple. Spartacus refused to kill her.” Varro said as Pietros suddenly leaned forward.

 

“Now this is interesting!” Pietros said as Agron and Nasir began making out in the corridor; Illythia having dropped from all concern in favor of each other.

 

Duro picked that moment to return. “So what occurred while I was…Eww! No! I do not wish to see this!” Duro groaned as Nasir was now palming Agron’s cock. Duro attempted to wave his hand to change the view but found himself tackled to the ground by Pietros.

 

Auctus was also glued to the scene. “This is the most interesting sight I have laid eyes on; well other than Segovax’s cock.”

 

“Perverts! You are all perverts! I would remove myself from your presence.” Duro was saved from further complaint by Mira’s impeccable timing. “Thank the gods!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Glaber is not to be trusted. He agrees to terms but I see no weapons or armor being gathered although wagon stands ready.” Varro noted. “He has proven himself short of honor.”

 

“He has proven himself Roman.” Duro said. “In my experience but for few exceptions Romans are grasping greedy shits. Perfect example sits before us in the form of Quintus Batiatus.”

 

“I often wondered how it was that Titus sired you.” Auctus said. “Titus is an honorable and fair man yet you are…you.”

 

The small group of gathered gladiators watched as Asher and his mercenaries climbed into the wagon. Each man was well armed and it was clear that Glaber intended to deliver death to Spartacus and as a result his wife and unborn child.

 

Inside the villa, Seppia stepped up to Glaber and laid her hand on his arm.  Lucretia watched as Glaber pressed a kiss on the girl’s hand. Seppia turned and shot a condescending look toward the woman.

 

“That one fancies herself a woman of plots and schemes.” Varro said.

 

“She stands a fool.” Auctus said. “Lucretia has forgotten more than that child thinks she knows of plotting. She’ll once again find herself reduced to tears or worse.”

 

“A thing well deserved if you ask me.” Quintus said. “Seppia has always stood as a spoiled child. She has had Seppius and Sextus to cater to her every whim.”

 

Varro waved his hand changing the view to the city of Atella. Spartacus, Crixus, Agron and Gannicus were quietly making their way through the darkened streets. Spartacus nodded to Agron as he ducked down an alley. Crixus and Gannicus slipped into a recessed doorway. Spartacus made his way to the city gate and scanned the area. Mira, Lucius and several archers were also within the city standing by in case of Treachery on Glaber’s part.

 

“At least he comes prepared.” Auctus noted. “I but pray the precaution proves enough. The men who follow Asher are without honor or humanity.”

 

“Then let us pray Doctore’s lessons can overcome treachery.” Varro said. “I fear it will take all of the skills he saw master before this is meeting ends.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us have sport!

“Glaber’s shits sends them running with tails between legs.” Quintus groaned. “Did they not learn lesson; men of my ludus do not surrender nor submit.”

 

“Spartacus shows intelligence lacking in most Romans who carry sword.” Titus said. “He knows when battle is lost to retreat; and live to battle another day. I find Spartacus to be a man of keen intellect; more so than Glaber.”

 

The rebels had quickly left the city behind with Lucius covering their retreat. The elderly Roman had quickly fallen to the Egyptian’s blade.

 

“The gods fuck me to the afterlife; yet I find myself blessed that I do not have to gaze upon Sulla’s hated visage for eternity.” Lucius looked around at the gathered gladiators and handful of Romans as he stepped out onto the balcony.

 

“Lucius Caelius; join us.” Titus said. “You find yourself among those who have interest or connection to Spartacus rebellion. It is our eternal spectacle; at least until all have arrived. Help yourself to wine and food.”

 

“I take my arrival alone to mean that Spartacus and his men escaped.” Lucius said as he sat down next to Titus.

 

“Fuck the gods! More Roman shits arrive!” Duro said as he walked in carrying a jug of wine.

 

“You display a lack of manners that seems familiar.” Lucius said. “I would guess a fucking Gaul or shit from the lands east of the Rhine.”

 

“Duro would be a shit from the lands east of the Rhine.” Varro said. “Just consider him a less mature version of his older brother, Agron.”

 

“Well that certainly calms nerves.” The elderly Roman said sarcastically. “Less mature than Agron? I would find myself trembling in fear of tumbling to the afterlife with him around; if I weren’t already here!”

 

Titus chuckled. “You grow used to Duro in time. To answer your query they have indeed escaped. You gave pause enough to Glaber’s shits.”

 

“Then the gods find themselves fucked in equal measure to the fucking they have given me.” Lucius chuckled.

 

“Come.” Titus said as he got to his feet. “I would introduce you to the others. I am sure that Spartacus will take pause to regroup with the planned exchange going sour.”

 

“Duro and I will stay and keep watch over what is next planned.” Varro said. “We will let you know if anything of interest occurs.”

 

* * *

 

 

Barca watched as the Egyptian strolled through the streets of Neapolis with the severed head of Lucius Caelius. He once again wondered how the man had arrived whole to the afterlife and not carrying his head about like Solonius or completely missing it as Segovax was his cock. The gods it seemed; had a twisted sense of the humorous.

 

“Do you not grow bored with the Egyptian?” Pietros complained. “He but wanders about carrying the rotting head and snarling questions at people in the streets. I would see what Spartacus has planned to meet Glaber’s treachery.”

 

“You but wish to once again see glimpse of the German’s cock.” Auctus said. “Or is it the little Syrian’s cock that captures attention?”

 

“You wish to catch glimpse of cocks, Auctus.” Pietros said. “I but hold interest in our brothers and their plans.”

 

Barca waved his hand. “They take sleep. There is naught to spy upon but snores.”

 

He was about to wave his hand again when Auctus said “Wait; what is that movement among the trees?”

 

Pietros chuckled. “Donar taking a piss. You can finally gaze upon cock.”

 

“No; I speak of the Roman shits creeping up behind.” Auctus pointed out.

 

“They are no Roman shits.” Rhaskos said peering closely. “The one in the middle is none other than Crixus. It must be Spartacus and Agron who sneak through the night with him.”

 

“No Agron slumbers in the temple entrance.” Duro pointed out.

 

Barca leaned closer. “Gannicus. Spartacus would not leave temple emptied of all with skill. Doctore yet nurses wound. Agron is hale and Doctore could direct others to battle.”

 

The trio now slipped past Donar who was rising to his feet and rubbing his head. Blow deserved for letting his attention lapse. They made their way toward the wall where Nasir and Lugo were having quiet but heated words.

 

Crixus knelt at the base of the wall using his knee to make a step. Spartacus used the added height to grab the hem of Nasir’s cloak pulling the Syrian from the wall and quickly clapping a hand over his mouth. Gannicus wasted no time in giving Lugo the same treatment. The two stood quietly with Donar as Spartacus spoke what seemed to be harsh words to them.

 

The trio quickly and quietly scaled the wall and dropped down among the peacefully sleeping rebels. Had it not been for Naevia’s thirst when waking from slumber; it was doubtful any alarm would have been raised. Her warning cry brought both Agron and Doctore to action. Yet the late warning allowed them both to be temporarily overpowered.

 

“Fucking idiots.” Rhaskos snorted.

 

Spartacus barked out orders which set the rebels to finding food and rising to meet the day and their leader’s disappointment.

 

* * *

 

 

Solonius stepped very carefully onto the balcony. He was still trying to get used to his head sitting in proper place atop his neck. He wondered how no one had thought of stitching it back in place until Lucius suggested it.

 

“And what of Glaber this morning?” Solonius asked. “Does he celebrate the supposed deaths of his wife and his unborn heir?”

 

“It is a strange thing.” Lucius said. “That the man would be so consumed with vengeance that he would turn from the fortune the child represents.”

 

“I suppose he thinks young Seppia would net him a more favorable sum.” Titus said as he waved his hand changing the scene from rebels training to the home his father had built just in time to witness Illythia’s arrival.

 

Glaber quickly tore himself from Seppia and moved to check on his wife. He had transformed into the very ideal of a concerned husband sending for the medicus before lifting Illythia from the shallow pool.

 

“I wonder how Glaber will extricate himself from that.” Varro said. “He was caught in embrace with the young woman after flaunting her in front of Illythia for weeks.”

 

“He will be lucky if he does not end up as Segovax.” Barca said.

 

“No she’s more like to bash Seppia’s head upon stone till the girl’s brains leak upon floor.” Quintus said. “That is after all how Marcus Crassus' beloved cousin met her end.”

 

“Too bad you did not let Crassus learn of the deed.” Titus said. “He likely would have devoted a fortune to see both Illythia and Glaber tumble to the afterlife and they would be here instead of you.”

 

“I tire of those two.” Lucius said. “Nothing but plots and schemes the like of which Rome runs rife with. Let us get back to Spartacus; our rebels at least show originality in their plotting and planning.”

 

Auctus waved his hand and the scene changed. The rebels were hard at training until Gannicus called out that a wagon approached. Nasir added that it was led by Agron.

 

“And the Gaul sets to whining again.” Duro noted as Spartacus corrected the false assumption. “Spartacus gave heed to the Gaul’s whining but a fortnight past and now he sends Agron to attack Romans and bring back wine? The Thracian needs to settle his fucking mind one way or another.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “The boy learns quickly. Even with Crixus complaints; all were of good spirits until Sedullus made fucking attempt upon young Naevia.”

 

“And for all of Crixus complaints who came to Naevia’s aid?” Duro said. “The Gaul should show fucking gratitude rather than constantly complain about Agron every moment he draws breath.”

 

“Agron reacts in kind when faced with the Crixus complaints; Duro.” Titus said. “They both act as children barely out of swaddling. A thing Spartacus has noticed between many of those at the temple it seems.”

 

They watched as Spartacus called Donar and Nemetes forward then Lugo and Nasir to face them in a sporting battle. They watched as Nasir hissed at the stocky German shoved him and then launched himself at Nemetes.

 

“I see why Agron called him a wild little dog.” Auctus grinned. “Your brother meets his match Duro!”

 

The gladiators and the lanistas settled back and got comfortable. This was real entertainment.

 

“The Syrian is not without skill.” Titus noted. “He holds speed and agility. Ulpius could have molded one such as him to hold his own in the arena.”

 

“Well suited to fight as Dimachearus or Hoplomachus. He does hold the speed and agility.” Quintus agreed. “But he would benefit from strength training.”

 

They all winced as the Syrian found himself pinned to the ground.

 

“The boy deserves credit. He had no training until we liberated his villa.” Rhaskos said. “He learned quickly from the teachings of Spartacus and Agron.”

 

“Yes he did.” Titus agreed. “Such a gift is often of more importance than size or strength.”

 

Spartacus had called for another contest as Nasir sat down nursing his split lip and Lugo went in search of wine. Titus leaned forward as Mira and Saxa were teamed with each other.

 

“Jupiter’s cock!” Quintus said as he watched Saxa. “Why did we never seek to acquire Gladiatrix? The talents of the German women are wasted in Capua if all stand as that one!”

 

Mira and Saxa had soon made quick work of their opponents. However Spartacus was not done as he stepped forward to congratulate the women and call for the final contest pitting Agron and Crixus against Gannicus and Oenomaus.

 

“And I thought Spartacus stood as friend to those two! Gannicus and Oenomaus will defeat them without effort.” Barca laughed.

 

“Hey! That’s my brother you’re talking about!” Duro interrupted.

 

“Yes your elder brother that will soon tumble from towering pedestal you place him upon.” Quintus said. “Gannicus once defeated an opponent while blindfolded; and I have no need to tell you of Oenomaus’ skill as he stood your Doctore.”

 

The four fighters soon engaged each other and it was clear that Agron and Crixus were well overmatched. Oenomaus made quick work of downing Agron after allowing the German to land a few token blows. Crixus quickly followed after a combined attack from the two more seasoned gladiators.

 

It was clear that the fight was just what was needed between Oenomaus and Gannicus as the two exchanged grins. Those watching found themselves holding their breath as Crixus and Agron squared off both puffing their chests like a couple of bulls in rut. Then they grinned and grasped forearms as the spectators let out a collective sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seppia arrives

“This bodes ill.” Lucius said. “That sodden fool Flavius would sell his own mother for watered down wine!”

 

“It’s not like the man offered map to the Egyptian.” Quintus said.

 

Lucius snorted and looked at Solonius. “Is Titus aware of the manner of fool that sprang from his loins?”

 

“I believe the revelations received in watching the rebellion’s birth has made point clear.” Solonius said. “Quintus had very little understanding of how easily a small bit of information in the wrong hands can lead to one’s downfall until such tumbled him to the afterlife.”

 

“Do tell; what small bit of information led him to such revelation?” Lucius asked.

 

“Oh just the fact that he went through the trouble and expense of finding Spartacus wife.” Solonius paused to take a sip of wine. “Then had her delivered to the man on death’s door.”

 

“Indeed.” A young dark haired woman made her way onto the balcony and waved her hand to change the scene to the temple where the rebels were finally tiring of the day’s wine and sport. “Had he simply honored his promise, he would still be of the living.”

 

“Lucius, meet Sura.” Solonius said. “The very woman we were speaking of.”

 

“You are Spartacus wife?” Lucius said. “I well understand the man’s determination to see Glaber put to grass. I am honored.”

 

“Gratitude, for the shelter and safety offered to my husband and his friends.” Sura said.

 

“None needed. I thank the gods for the day he showed up at my temple with that foul mouthed German.” Lucius said. “My entreaties to the gods had not gone unnoticed. Your man stands as the Roman’s greatest fear for the moment. It lifted this old man’s heart to see them tremble in fear at mention of his name.”

 

“Yet your temple will not stand as such for much longer. The Syrian working for Glaber has revealed its location.” Sura waved her hand changing the scene. “And Glaber is not the only one aware of their location.”

 

The group watched as Varinius and Glaber appeared to be having words. The thing that came across to them all clearly was that Glaber had been relieved of his assignment; Varinius to take his place and bring Spartacus to heel under order from the Senate.”

 

“Glaber will not move as commanded.” Sura said. “When I first arrived in the afterlife; there were others from our village here. Glaber was dispatched to Thrace to subdue the Getae and gain our assistance against Mithradites. My husband and others of our tribe were conscripted into Glaber’s service. We held to our end of the bargain yet Glaber under the influence of his wife turned from us in order to follow the main force of legions in quest of glory. Our men were ordered to leave us sacrificed to a Getae attack. They rebelled against orders to protect their home and families. Glaber and Quintus Batiatus have much in common; they will both sacrifice innocents to their greed for power.”

 

Word had traveled quickly among the dead. The balcony was soon full of them all.

 

“Glaber has found them?” Rhaskos questioned. “How did he accomplish this?”

 

“Through the efforts of the Egyptian combined with Asher’s knowledge and questioning Illythia.” Lucius said. “Preparations were made against such a possibility; I pray they prove enough.”

 

“The gods yet favor them.” Titus said. “Glaber and Varinius stand at odds with each other. Our rebels yet hold good odds of victory. If the two fools stood together they could put this rebellion to grass easily.”

 

“Varinius moves for Vesuvius with only his men.” Varro noted. “Spartacus will see them easily defeated. I do hold concern as Glaber ordered Catapults and pitch from Neapolis; it is why he had not immediately set out for Vesuvius when discovery of location was first made.”

 

“Varinius also makes error in announcing his approaching presence.” Barca noted. “To approach in darkness with torches blazing; his position seen clearly miles in the distance.”

 

“A thing Spartacus noted when ordering sentries placed on mountain’s summit.” Lucius said. “I take it you also hold experience in waging war?”

 

“Carthage has been enemy to Rome since the days of Hannibal.” Barca said. “I fought against them among the last of my people.”

 

The group found themselves interrupted by a new arrival, Seppia.  She stepped up to the balcony and caught a glimpse of Varinius. “May the gods see him fall with a slave’s sword in heart.”

 

“Seppia? You do not belong here.” Quintus said. “Your brother does not stand among us.”

 

“I stay only to see the gods bring deserved end to Varinius Glaber and that cunt Glaber married!” Seppia said. “Once I have witnessed that day I will reunite with Seppius.”

 

Solonius choked on his wine. “Yes, I am sure that you will ehem, reunite with him.”

 

Quintus whispered “We are not supposed to know about that relationship remember.” Then smacked Solonius in the back of the head causing his head to topple from where it had been hastily stitched to his neck.

 

“Jupiter fuck me!” Solonius said as he fumbled to catch his head.

 

Quintus winced picked it up from where it had fallen to the floor. Handing it to his friend he muttered “Apologies, I will fetch needle and thread.”

 

Titus looked at his son and then invented a new gesture on the spot, the face palm.

 

“How in the name of fucking Hades did you end up here?” Titus asked after a moment. “I take it Glaber and Illythia have something to do with it.”

 

“It was Glaber who saw Seppius from this world.” Seppia said. “Then that bitch he married denied me my revenge, slashed my throat and stabbed me in the heart. Even knowing that he cared nothing for her life; she killed me instead of helping me kill him!”

 

Varro snorted. “Welcome to the club. You are not the only Roman who fell to the afterlife thanks to Illythia’s schemes; and if she holds purchase in the world for length of time, you will not be the last.”

 

Lucius chuckle drew everyone’s attention. “Spartacus moves to take his nemesis. A sound plan but for the fact that it is Varinius he captured and not Glaber.”

 

Spartacus and Gannicus entered the temple with the defeated praetor at sword point. Those who had been with Spartacus in the beginning during the fall of the house of Batiatus, looked on in confusion. All save Crixus who roared like an enraged bull and threw himself at the man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Vesuvius

Spartacus managed to hold Crixus back from running Varinius through. The rebels were so focused on the scene before them that they almost missed the sound of a catapult firing, the flaming ball that flew into the courtyard quickly gained their attention and for the second time that night; they found themselves under attack.

 

“Well Duro; let us see what your kinsmen are made of shall we?” Solonius said.

 

“This is the true test is it not?” Quintus said. “While Crixus and Agron managed to put their differences aside earlier; The Germans and the remaining Gauls must work together to see their way through this.”

 

The rebels responded quickly answering the attack and had it been common Roman soldiers; they would have fared quite well. The presence of Asher’s mercenaries however; gave Glaber the edge when combined with the catapults raining fire down on them. Spartacus was left with no choice but to give the order to evacuate.

 

A fearful scream brought all eyes to Melitta as Oenomaus engaged the Egyptian. Sura grabbed the woman and held her as Melitta hid her face; not wanting to watch her husband’s life end.

 

“He lives!” Quintus hurried over and tried to comfort her. “Oenomaus yet lives; Gannicus sees him to safety.”

 

Spartacus Crixus and Agron placed themselves in the temple’s entrance to give the Romans pause and allow the others to make their way through the tunnel running below the temple. The dead found themselves on pins and needles as Glaber made his way through the opening in the wall.

 

Glaber held a look of smug victory on his face. As he approached Spartacus gave a signal that saw the three tossing jars of pitch into flames that had been started by Glaber himself. Glaber look of victory quickly changed as the three gladiators snarled in the Roman’s direction before heading into the temple to make their own escape.

 

The rebels emerged into the woods beyond the temple; yet their troubles had not ended. Their escape route took them directly into the path of Glaber’s Roman soldiers; Left with no choice; they were forced to flee toward Vesuvius’ peak. Glaber however now had control of the temple.

* * *

 

“Oenomaus is strong. He will overcome this.” Titus spoke to Melitta. “I have rarely met a man of more determination.”

 

Melitta turned her tearful face toward her former dominus. “He has lost an eye. I have no doubt that he is strong and determined; yet it is an injury that weakens him. A disadvantage not easily overcome.”

 

“No it is not. Yet if he falls; he falls a titan and soon once again to be held in loving arms.” Titus said. “It will be as the gods will it to be. You have always been a woman of faith; let that be your strength now.”

 

“Several of the rebels make their way down from the summit.” Chadara interrupted them. “We thought you might like to see what occurs.”

 

“Does Oenomaus stand among them?” Melitta asked.

 

“It is the Germans.” Chadara answered.

 

“I will remain here.” Melitta said.

 

“I’m sure that Quintus and Solonius will inform me of what happens.” Titus said. “I will stay and share in the burden of worry.”

* * *

 

“Fucking idiots!” Duro yelled. “Following that fucking shit. Nemetes is a waste of the air he breathes.”

 

Nemetes was leading a small group of Germans including Saxa and Lugo down the mountain path.

 

“He is German.” Varro noted. “Doesn’t that make him perfect in your eyes?”

 

“You do not see?” Duro asked. “Agron stood for them in the face of both Crixus and Spartacus anger. Nemetes and the others all know that he made vow to Spartacus; by their actions they dishonor Agron. And all because Nemetes is concerned only with himself and uses words of intent to stir them. He is blessed that they sit atop Vesuvius and not the lands east of the Rhine. They would all be punished for what they do, but Nemetes would suffer worst fate, the blood eagle.”

 

“I heard whispers of such before Rome finally conquered us.” Barca said. “It is said to be a gruesome and brutal death.”

 

“I never had cause to witness it during my lifetime.” Duro admitted. “It is reserved for those who would speak or move against their Chieftain; a traitor’s death.”

 

“The man but seeks food.” Rhaskos said. “You would condemn him for seeking to fill his stomach?”

“Not for that, but he leads them.” Duro said. “I was present to hear his words. Words of revolt against Spartacus.”

 

“Spartacus stands by while they starve. There is no nourishment to be found on mountain’s summit.” Rhaskos said.

“Did Nemetes bring concerns to Spartacus or Agron?” Duro asked. “No! The fuck seeks to go behind back with a force easily overwhelmed.”

 

“Spartacus follows them on Donar’s word along with his best fighters.” Chadara said.

 

“Rebellion will die if they fall.” Auctus said. “Their best fighters are being put at risk for a mission not ordered by Spartacus. Nemetes again fails to follow command; just as he did when the Roman cart was attacked when they were but newly arrived.”

 

“Fucking Asher.” Barca said as the Syrian and Egyptian along with the Romans posted at the bottom of the path set upon the desperate rebels.

 

The arrival of Spartacus and the others quickly turned the tide and the rebels made their retreat. However the retreat was not accomplished without cost. All those who had served in Batiatus’ ludus flinched sympathetically as the axe buried itself in Mira’s chest.

 

The rebels watched as the woman died. “Fucking idiots!” Duro snarled again then grinned with malicious enjoyment as Spartacus began beating Nemetes bloody while Agron held Lugo back from going to the man’s assistance.

 

When Spartacus went back to Mira’s body; Agron stood menacingly over the smaller German and hissed something at him in German. The other gathered Germans all stood faces frozen with shock and or fear.

* * *

 

After welcoming the newly arrived Mira to the afterlife; the group had tired of watching the rebels starve and changed the scene to check in on Glaber at the temple. It seemed they had checked in just in time to catch a bit of intrigue. Glaber tossing Seppius’ bracelet to the ground in front of Asher.

 

Barca and Pietros both leaned forward as Glaber ordered Asher to take a message to Spartacus. The Syrian was making his way up the path with slow steps; clearly Asher knew that Glaber was sending him to his death.

 

“The gods willing; I will snap the Syrian’s spindly neck soon!” Barca growled.

 

Gnaeus who was hiding in the corner hoping to be spared the Carthaginian’s wrath sent up prayers to whatever gods would listen that it be soon. Barca needed another to beat bloody and give needed break.

 

“They are more than willing to see him stand before Crixus, Agron, Naevia, Oenomaus and Spartacus.” Mira said. “With all that wish his blood upon ground; he will only leave the summit through a tumble to the afterlife.”

 

Barca stood up and grabbed Pietros hand. “Come let us be the first to welcome him.”

 

Varro flinched as Naevia took up sword to face Asher. Like the rebels on the summit; the gladiators winced each time she fell.

 

“At least she proves match for the mighty Crixus before she tumbles from the world.” Rhaskos said.

 

“Jupiter’s cock!” Varro said his legs crossing without thought as Naevia’s blade sliced into Asher’s groin.

 

“I can almost feel sympathy for the bastard.” Duro said. “Then again, maybe not.”

 

The sound of someone getting a beating carried out onto the balcony. Duro looked at Varro; Varro looked at Rhaskos.

 

 _The fucking cunt receives a well-deserved welcome_! Acer held up the piece of parchment and made noises of mirth that soon had them all falling to gales of laughter.

* * *

 

“The man suffers from brain fever!” Quintus said. “The four of them will plummet to their deaths!”

 

“Much care was taken in tying the vines; I believe it will work.” Solonius said.

 

“Their safety hinges on those bracing the ropes not be too weakness from hunger and exposure.” Titus noted. “Yet these rebels hold a fire of determination in their bellies to nourish spirit.”

 

“It is still a mad scheme that tempts Hades himself to rise from the underworld to prove foolishness of such!” Quintus said. “The entire world has gone mad! These fools prepare to climb down a sheer cliff with naught but dead vines and prayers. Illythia goes into labor and Lucretia begins to slaughter all within the walls. The lot of you fools enough to believe any part of this will go right?”

 

“Still your tongue Quintus!” Titus said. “We need no voice of gloom among us.”

 

Everyone was watching with baited breath as four figures made their way down the side of the mountain; half expecting them to fall to their deaths. All let out a collective sigh of relief as the four dropped down and made short work of the guards.

 

“Fuck the gods!” Quintus said. “Why do they not make way to temple and ram sword In Glaber’s ass? Glaber’s men are no match.”

 

“In skill no, they are not.” Titus said. “Yet Glaber holds advantage of numbers. I believe they intend to balance the odds.”

 

The four rebels had quickly made their way to the catapults; removing the taps that covered them. Turning them to face the Roman encampment the four began a barrage of fireballs. Glaber quickly ordered the alarm raised and took to horse intending to put quick end to his enemy.

 

* * *

 

 

While the gladiators were engrossed in Spartacus’ completely insane attack on the Roman encampment; the women had chosen to keep watch over Illythia and Lucretia. The news that Mira carried, Spartacus being the father of Illythia’s unborn child, had not caused as much of a stir as you would think.

 

If anyone was expecting Sura to be unsettled by the news; they were destined for disappointment.

 

Chadara had taken position at Mira’s side; but it was clear that there was no need.

 

“You do not care that he has sired a child with her?” Mira asked the Thracian woman.

 

“I do not expect him to live as a priest under vow of chastity.” Sura said calmly. “Others may have his body, yet his heart remains true to me.”

 

Everyone looked at Mira as if the expected blows to be exchanged between the two. Asher had even found himself a quiet corner and a handful of walnuts to watch the proceedings.

 

“Be at ease Mira. You gave him comfort in the wake of my death; a thing ordered by your dominus was it not?” Sura asked. “You stood absent choice; as he did when you took part in the events that led to the child’s creation. It is the will of the gods.”

 

Illythia’s labor was progressing; yet not quickly enough for Lucretia who was murdering every slave that crossed her path until it was just her and Illythia. Lucretia gave Illythia a bright smile as she drew the blade across the woman’s stomach opening her womb. Quickly but gently Lucretia pulled the babe from mother’s womb and into her own arms.

 

Lucretia reached for the blanket; swaddling the newborn before leaving the room singing softly to the child. Illythia spurred by her recently acquired maternal instinct dragged herself from the bed leaving a bloody trail as she followed in Lucretia’s wake arriving just in time to watch the woman throw herself from the cliff; innocent babe clutched to her breast.

 

* * *

 

 

“Quintus!” All heads turned to the red haired woman standing there holding a baby to her breast. “We have a son.”

 

“Fuck the gods if I will play doting grandfather to Illythia Glaber’s get!” Titus said.

 

“Lucretia! GIVE ME MY CHILD!!!”

 

Lucretia shoved the child into the closest pair of arms which happened to belong to Solonius and then launched herself at her rival.

 

“Fucking Roman cunts!” Duro yelled and shoved the two women out of his way to better seen the battle taking place between Glaber’s men and the rebels. The rebels were making up for any lack of experience with their Sheer enthusiasm. Many Romans were falling to wild strikes of sword and staff.

 

Yet there were losses. One in particular shocked all. The mighty Oenomaus fell to the Egyptian’s blade.

 

“Apologies.” Titus said as he got to his feet. “I hold a vow that must be kept.” The elder Batiatus hurried out of the room.

 

Back at the base of Vesuvius; Glaber was now running for his life and the rebels were slaughtering the Roman forces at will. The Romans had been expecting to face starving weak rebels; not a forced of determined and impassioned freedom fighters.  The fight carried to the temple courtyard.

 

On the balcony the gladiators were all trying to avoid the teeth and nails Lucretia and Illythia were slashing at each other. Seppia was giggling as she nibbled on smoked octopus. The sound of a whip cracking in the silence brought them all to a halt.

 

“Cease and attend the rebels.” Oenomaus said gesturing with his whip to where Glaber was on his knees before Spartacus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Agron did tell Nemetes that he would have been executed as a traitor had they been in the lands east of the Rhine.
> 
> The Vikings had to get the idea of the blood Eagle from somewhere; It's my head cannon that it was passed down from the Germanic tribes to the Viking invaders.
> 
> Blood Eagle definition (It is pretty gruesome) http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Blood+Eagle


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pause between seasons

Gaius Claudius Glaber had managed to get on everyone’s nerves. Even the usually calm Sura had lost her hold on temper around him. Seppia had made good on her promise to leave after laughing at both husband and wife for their ignoble tumbles into the afterlife.

 

Oenomaus with the support of Titus and Solonius had fallen to the role of peacekeeper; usually accomplished with the loud cracking of his whip. Most of his effort went into keeping Illythia and Lucretia from fighting over the still unnamed baby.

 

While the two Roman women were fighting over the child, Sura had taken over taking care of the child. Whenever someone gave her a strange look she simply answered with “It is half Thracian.”

 

Things with the rebels were fairly stable. Sporadic battles against the Romans would take place with the rebels easily defeating all they faced; yet Titus had been stressing that Rome had not yet paid proper attention to the rebellion. It was another day of the regular afterlife rut when Titus called his companions in death to the balcony.

 

“Pray tell father; what is so important that you call us here?” Quintus asked.

 

“Rome begins to take note.” Titus said.

 

“The senate discusses the problem of ‘Spartacus and his mongrel horde’.” Glaber interrupted. “They will send legions to avenge my death.”

 

“The cock on you!” Quintus snorted. “If Rome sends legions; it will not be because Spartacus saw you to the afterlife. It will be because he threatens the precious republic. You never amounted to anything beyond Albinius inept son in law.”

 

“I was a praetor of Rome you shit!” Glaber yelled.

 

“A praetor whose wife committed murder causing him to grant patronage to the ludus the rebellion sprang from.” Lucretia said. “One who then lost his wife to Gannicus’ kidnapping while that wife was heavy with the child of your mortal enemy.”

 

“You withered cunt!” Illythia said as she launched herself at Lucretia the two once again falling to scratching at each other.

 

Oenomaus glared at Glaber and Quintus who quickly moved to separate their wives before the Numidian began cracking his whip again.

 

“You should just give them swords and let them fight.” Auctus said. “I find them more entertaining than any gladiator contest I have set eyes upon.”

 

“Still your tongues.” Titus said. “Marcus Crassus seeks audience with Flavius Antonius.”

 

Quintus and Solonius attention was immediately captured as the three began watching closely. Even Oenomaus had given attention to the Romans.

 

“Who is Flavius Antonius?” Duro asked.

 

“Only Rome’s most famous lanista.” Barca said. “It was Flavius who arranged the games that saw me face my father. He keeps only the most storied of gladiators in Rome itself.”

 

“What business could the richest man in the republic possibly have with a lanista?” Glaber asked. “No matter how storied the man’s ludus.”

 

“And this is why you never rose.” Quintus said. “Even I can see the possible benefits of such dealings.”

 

“Then by all means, enlighten us.” Titus said.

 

“Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus; all Champions of the Arena and Agron chosen to be groomed for such by my hand.” Quintus said. “I know you thought me disappointment; yet I know how to pick champions do I not?”

 

“I am still at a loss.” Glaber said. “What do your animals have to do with anything?”

 

“You and your men tumbled to the afterlife at the hands of those animals.” Quintus shot back. “As all those who have followed you. Roman soldiers know nothing of the ways of gladiators; a thing that Crassus has no doubt divined.”

 

“As he has likely divined the magnitude of glory to be heaped upon the one that sees Spartacus to the afterlife.” Titus said.

 

“Exactly! Rome will send legions after them led by an incompetent fool.” Quintus said. “While the fool but chases his tail; Crassus would learn the ways of the men to be faced to gain needed edge.”

 

“Has a wife ever been blessed with a husband of such intelligence?” Lucretia said proudly as she kissed her husband.

 

“He is dead is he not?” Illythia snarked. “Were he so intelligent would he not yet be of the world?”

 

Lucretia snarled and launched herself at Illythia claws once again bared. Once again Quintus and Glaber were forced to separate their wives.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Spartacus marches on the mines at Lucania.” Duro said. “He seeks to free them and add to his number.”

“They are men with nothing to lose and much to gain.” Varro said. “Yet they are in no condition to fight. He gains thousands of mouths to feed yet unable to raise sword.”

 

“They will recover.” Duro said. “As all of us brought to your shores on slaver’s ships. We were starved during the crossing from Gallia. Many died of starvation or festering wound. Yet Agron and I; even that cockless Gaul Segovax survived.”

 

“Duro speaks truth.” Barca said. “Gladiators from foreign soil do not arrive in fighting condition, we are built through hardship and training. Ample food to regain strength and the instruction of our brothers will see them made worthy.”

 

“If your words hold true then Rome may yet tremble.” Varro said. “Yet they still consider rebellion of no more notice than a fly buzzing about in annoyance.”

 

“Not all of Rome.” Barca said. “Marcus Crassus plots something. He just spent a small fortune buying Hilarus from Antonius’ ludus.”

 

“Crassus purchased Hilarus?” Varro asked.

 

“And trains with him when dawn breaks sky and again when sun sinks in the western sky.” Duro said. “Crassus seeks to learn how to fight as a gladiator.”

 

“Crassus does plot then.” Varro said. “The man has wealth to rival the gods themselves; yet the Senate and indeed most of Rome thinks little of him. If he could gain sanction from the senate to quell the rebellion…I fear the laurels and adulation he would amass if successful in such an undertaking.”

 

“The senate gave charge to Lucius Cossinius.” Duro said. “His army marches south.”

 

“Spartacus would do well to use this time to free all that he can and see them trained.” Barca said. “Cossinius is seasoned on the field of battle and his tribune is no inexperienced boy. They have intelligence that fool Glaber lacked.”

 

“That is what he is doing moron.” Duro said. “He has attacked the mines, every villa and town he has passed through and liberated the slaves he met. Slaves even run away from Roman masters to join rebellion. He holds numbers to give Cossinius pause.”

 

“Yet the weak and untrained are of no use on field of battle.” Rhaskos snorted. “They are but mouths to feed.”

 

“You withhold credit due.” Barca said. “An army needs more than men to wield sword. They need men to see to concerns beyond fighting.”

 

Rhaskos snorted. “Of what use are old men and children?”

 

“Equipment must be maintained, food portioned and distributed.” Barca said. “Not to mention those skilled in tending wounds of the fighters. When you stepped upon sands with edged blade; gratitude was owed to Pietros for honing the edge.”

 

“All who join him are of some worth.” Duro said. “And they can learn; look no farther than Agron’s Syrian. The boy was a pampered body slave and now sends Romans to the afterlife with ease on the point of his spear. Or Naevia who saw Asher to a well-deserved end; right Barca?”

 

Barca snarled and got up from his seat. “ASHER!!! YOU FUCKING SHIT!!!”

 

“You gain far too much amusement reminding him of Gnaeus and Asher’s presence.” Varro said as he sat in the seat Barca had just vacated. “Sooner or later he will divine purpose behind your reminders.”

 

“Perhaps; but until then I will amuse myself at their expense.” Duro said with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crassus opening gambit

“Fucking cowardly Roman shits turn tail and run.” Duro snorted. “Again.”

 

Auctus shook his head. “With examples like those two and Glaber here; how in the name of all the gods have they built such a republic? It boggles the mind.”

 

“They yet conquer others by treachery; offering position and wealth only to turn against those they claim as ally when mood suits them.” Barca said. “Have not the Gauls learned lesson? For all of Rome’s assurances that they stand as ally; they unceasingly bring Gauls to these shores in shackles.”

 

“Those who stand against Rome!” Glaber argued. “Deserved fate for enemies of the republic.”

 

“Your precious republic should see itself destroyed.” Auctus suggested. “Rome’s worst enemy is those she sends out on conquest. Those nations that stand as your allies are treated no differently than those you brand enemy.”

 

“Proof stands on the field below.” Duro said. “Rome claims both Gauls and Thracians as part of your Republic; yet a Thracian and a Gaul stand bearing arms in brotherhood with a German and a Celt. Germania and Britannia both labeled enemies because they have not yet fallen to Rome’s greed.”

 

“You waste breath in seeking to impart knowledge to a man who would leave a village of women, children, and aged to be butchered after giving promise of aid.” Sura broke into the conversation. “I thought you would like to know; Metellus meets with Marcus Crassus.”

 

“Fuck the gods!” Duro said. “The very thing we all feared would come to pass.”

 

“And now Spartacus will be put to grass.” Glaber said. “Crassus has the wealth to buy legions and set them to purpose.”

 

* * *

 

“Why is the German leading the army?” Glaber wasted no time in asking. “Spartacus has finally fallen?”

 

“Another plot springs from Spartacus brain.” Varro answered. “Agron leads the army to face Mummius while Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus move to the villa where Cossinius and Furius have gone to ground awaiting word from Metellus.”

 

“Agron moves to draw guard from the villa.” Titus said. “The smaller number to fall to Spartacus and his fellows.”

 

“And should Agron thin Mummius numbers while causing distraction; it will be counted as additional blessing.” Solonius said. “I have to say Crassus entering the picture will see the intrigue level raised. Spartacus moves now at Crassus whim.”

 

“Spartacus would not do anything to benefit Crassus.” Duro said.

 

“No he would not knowingly lift finger to help Rome’s cause.” Titus said. “Crassus is a shrewd tactician. That clutch of soldiers Spartacus killed earlier was carrying a message that spoke of 10,000 men to advance from the south under Crassus command. It also gave away the position of Cossinius and Furius.”

 

“Spartacus moves to put them to grass.” Auctus said. “Leaving Crassus in sole command of the Roman forces. Crassus sent his men on path that would bring them to the notice of Spartacus scouts.”

 

“He sent his own men to their deaths to see message fall into Spartacus hands.” Barca said. “He knew Spartacus would move to prevent himself from being caught between two armies. The easiest option being to remove Cossinius and Furius causing confusion among their men.”

 

“Well fuck! If Spartacus treats Crassus as no more of a threat than those he has already faced Crassus will see them all put to grass.” Duro said.

 

“Crassus has already shown more intelligence than the others.” Titus said. “He does not intend to treat this as a simple military campaign. He sets men to watch the gates of Rome, waiting to lay eyes upon Gaius Julius Caesar.”

 

“Caesar is committed elsewhere.” Glaber said. “Mithradites has not yet been quelled.”

 

“Caesar has been recalled to Rome by the Senate. Crassus let slip that Caesar had moved against Mithradites allies sans sanction.” Solonius said. “Caesar is a crafty one. I fear the schemes that could be hatched between the two. The days of rebellion are numbered.”

 

“Spartacus will not be deceived for very long.” Oenomaus said. “He does not have the mind of a common soldier. He is also a shrewd tactician. It was his actions that saw us from Vesuvius’ peak.”

 

“Forgive my assumption;” Glaber began. “But did you not fall to death in that battle?”

 

“I did indeed fall into the arms of loving wife.” Oenomaus agreed. “But the sacrifice was balanced seeing you tumble after me.”

 

* * *

 

The balcony was filled with everyone watching as the rebel army took the field of battle. At the front flanking Spartacus were two men carrying spears. Perch atop the spears were the heads of Cossinius and Furius.

 

The Roman army; led by Mummius were still stinging from the last battle with the rebels. Agron had not fought as a soldier would. Instead of descending in well-formed ranks; he had set the rebels upon the sleeping soldiers with no other aim than causing as much chaos as possible. Leaving Nasir and Naevia in charge; Agron had then gathered a group of his German and set upon the reinforcements marching from the villa to Mummius aid. A fair number of Cossinius and Furius men were seen to the afterlife.

 

“Mummius is still rattled from Agron’s attack.” Duro grinned. “He will shit himself when he sees what those two carry.”

 

“The sight of their commanding officer’s heads on pikes will have them all foaming and frothing.” Quintus said. “I stand Roman; but even I have to admit; my men more than fill the promise that I saw in them.”

 

“They but prove themselves base animals!” Glaber said.

 

“I recall many women and children nailed to cross along Capua’s streets for the mere mention of Spartacus name.” Quintus said. “Who was it again that gave the order? Spartacus does not slaughter innocents indiscriminately.”

 

“Cossinius and Furius willingly took up arms for the Republic.” Titus said. “Brutal death is a risk all soldiers take along with the weapon. They fell in defense of mother Rome, therefore honorably. Not like some who fell trying to cover up plots of personal ambition.”

 

“I fell in defense of Rome!” Glaber said.

 

“Actually you fell trying to pull yourself out of the shit and piss you willingly mired yourself in.” Solonius said. “None of this would be happening now had you honored the bargain you made with the Thracians.”

 

“Or simply returned to Rome with no one the wiser of your betrayal.” Titus said. “Spartacus people were wiped out; he and his wife were no threat to Rome until you brought them to our shores. Now Sura stands as focus of Spartacus anger. He seeks vengeance in her name.”

 

They watched as Spartacus called for his army to break off pursuit of the scattered Romans; an order that was not received well by either Crixus or Agron. Gannicus shrugged and sheathed his swords as he turned to follow the three other commanders; Agron and Crixus both trying to convince Spartacus to follow the retreating Romans.

 

“It is said that war makes for strange alliances.” Barca laughed. “Duro; do you notice your brother and the Gaul seem to be of like mind more often than not of late?”

 

Auctus covered his laugh with a cough as the German began cursing in both Latin and his mother tongue. It seemed Barca had figured out Duro’s game and had taken to playing one of his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinuessa falls to the rebels

“Finally; Spartacus reign of terror comes to an end.” Glaber said smugly. “There is no way he can take an entire city, and certainly not one as well constructed and defended as Sinuessa!”

 

“You continually sell the Thracian short.” Quintus said. “As I recall you were just as confident that he would die ad gladium in the arena or could not descend from the peak of Vesuvius.”

 

“And you ended up here in the afterlife for your misplaced confidence.” Solonius added.

 

“Spartacus will take Sinuessa.” Lucius said “And further salt humiliating wound to the fucking republic.”

 

“Do you forget that you stand Roman?” Glaber asked. “You should stand appalled by this slave revolt!”

 

“Stand appalled?” Lucius laughed. “I cheer the fucking rebellion. I gain as much enjoyment of seeing Roman shits like you fall to their blades as they do. I do not forget Rome stood by and saw all taken from me by Sulla. I fucking tip a jug of wine in celebration with every victory they amass.”

 

“As do I!” Quintus said. “After all these are skills they learned under my supervision!”

 

Glaber snorted and went off in search of his wife. Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed. Titus poured another cup of honeyed wine and downed it in one go.

 

“I must say; I’m astonished that Gannicus remains with them.” Quintus said. “Knowing the man’s penchant for wine and cunt; I expected him to be passed out in a brothel somewhere.”

 

“He has changed.” Oenomaus said. “He has found his purpose.”

 

“Indeed.” Titus agreed. “He fights to honor his brother by taking to heart your cause, Oenomaus. It is his way of atoning; although he stood as much victim of the whim of others as you and Melitta stood.”

 

“I too hold regret.” Oenomaus said as he wrapped his arm around Melitta. “I regret that I allowed Asher’s words to take root in my heart.”

 

“Fucking Roman shit!” Duro yelled bringing everyone’s attention back to the scene playing out among the living.

 

A slave chained to the wall was yelling out Spartacus name while soldiers carried around baskets handing out stones to the gathered crowd. A rather well fed Roman man was stirring the crowd into a frenzy while Crixus had a hand on Spartacus shoulder, calming him.

 

The crowd, primed for the slave’s blood began tossing stones at the man. All those gathered in the afterlife could see Spartacus frustration at not being able to save the man as he had so many others. They watched as Spartacus threw his rock splitting the man’s skull and releasing him to the afterlife to the crowd’s disappointment.

 

“This is what you teach your children?” Duro demanded. Titus and Varro seemed shamed by the spectacle. Quintus had schooled his features to a neutral continence.

 

Illythia broke the uncomfortable silence. “He was nothing but a slave. And he had turned from his master. It was a fate deserved; unlike my own slave crucified for nothing.”

 

All eyes turned toward the blond. They watched as Mira pushed her way to face the Roman woman. Illythia being Roman and privileged; gave the former slave a haughty look. She in no way expected the punch to the jaw she received.

 

As Illythia hit the floor; Lucretia hid a smile behind her fan and covered her laugh with a cough.

* * *

 

“Spartacus does have a gift for turning disgruntled Romans to his cause.” Lucius commented as they watched Attius sneaking through the streets.

 

“The man is free and with marketable trade.” Glaber said. “He has no cause for dissatisfaction.”

 

“A skill that he is limited in plying because of Aedile’s decree.” Lucius said. “The Aedile’s woman showed wisdom with her words. If the man would but heed her counsel and rein in those who abuse their slaves; those bastards would have no cause for the fear that moves them to such drastic measure.”

 

The group watched as the handful of city guards fell into a panic as Attius informed them that Spartacus was within the city walls. With the panic of trying to secure weapons; Attius easily saw them locked within their own armory.

 

“And the foolishness now takes toll.” Titus said. “Aedile’s order to lock away all weapons now presents the rebel army with a city undefended.”

 

The dead watched as the rebels made their way through the gate which Spartacus and Gannicus had managed to raise. It started as a trickle with Crixus, Agron, Nasir and Naevia coming through and engaging the city guards who had finally managed to force their way out of the armory. It grew into a tidal wave of death as the rebels made their way through the city streets and invaded several homes.

 

“Look at how bloodthirsty your rebels are.” Glaber said. “Moving through the city slaughtering all in their path; including women and children.”

 

“A lesson learned well from you Roman shits!” Duro countered. “Is this not what your legions have done? I remember well the raid that ended with Agron and me in fucking chains. Your fucking soldiers slaughtered and raped their way through several villages. People who had done nothing to you fell to your greed for conquest. Let Romans now fall in their quest for freedom and balance fucking scale.”

 

“Duro, take pause and calm yourself.” Oenomaus said. “It is the way of this world that innocents will suffer in war. Acts of war touch all.”

 

Everyone turned their attention back to the city of Sinuessa. The fighting was dying down now. Spartacus gave the order to spare the remaining Romans. It was clear that the order was not well received by all; but all complied.

 

Spartacus found himself dragging the Aedile’s wife along as word was brought to him that the Aedile was threatening to burn the grain stores. The stored grain was an important part in the decision to take Sinuessa; if it was burned Sinuessa would no longer hold any value.

 

Spartacus was quick to gain Agron’s attention and order the German to stand down from killing the Aedile. For all the strides Agron had made in controlling his temper; he could still be unpredictable.

 

“Agron has made great progress in controlling that temper of his.” Quintus noted.

 

“Thanks to Nasir’s influence.” Oenomaus said. “I doubt Spartacus would find Agron as reasonable without it.”

 

As they watched the woman spoke with her husband while Gannicus and Crixus stealthily made their way behind the Romans. Spartacus deathblow to the Aedile shocked everyone. As the Romans fell there was a combined gasp from both the living and the dead as Crixus dived for the torch catching it in time to save the grain from being set afire.

 

“And Sinuessa falls to rebel hands.” Solonius said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cilicians arrive.

“Crassus prepares to march north.” Auctus said as Oenomaus and Titus made their way onto the balcony.

 

“Soon to put Spartacus and his rebellion to grass.” Glaber said. The former praetor had been full of opinions on Crassus cunning in removing Cossinius and Furius from his path leaving him in sole command. “With Caesar under his command; victory is assured.”

 

“If Caesar’s arrogance and resentment do not cause dissention among the ranks.” Barca noted. “He is not happy to be placed beneath Crassus spawn.”

 

“Crassus’ spawn?” Titus questioned.

 

“Crassus honors his son Tiberius with title of will and word; a position Caesar thought would fall to him.” Auctus said. “The boy lacks the wisdom or years to hold such position. Caesar’s resentment is justified. The boy stands as a weakness.”

 

“The man seeks to appease his wife.” Barca said. “He takes preferred cunt with him and leaves his wife to languish in Rome.”

 

“It would seem a rare mistake for one of Crassus intellect.” Titus said. “Yet I wonder if it is not considered move. Caesar’s countenance is not that of a Roman commander. He appears more one who serves as slave.”

 

They watched as Crassus led his men out of the gates to the city and onto the Appian Way.

 

“Crassus’ mind is not as other Roman’s. It is what has allowed the man to amass such a fortune. It would occur to him to gain information by placing a spy among the rebels.” Titus said. “And Caesar is cunning enough to set upon the least weakness displayed. I pray Spartacus wit is up to the challenge.”

 

* * *

 

“The army of rebels grows again.” Solonius said as he watched Crixus and the more experienced fighters like Nasir and Naevia training the newly freed slaves.

 

“And the concerns of leading such an army fall even more heavily upon Spartacus shoulders.” Titus said as he watched Spartacus and Agron having a discussion about the shackled Romans in the streets. The two seemed to come to a decision and headed toward the grain stores.

 

Gannicus and Attius were making their way through the streets with their arms full of newly forged swords. It was just another morning in the rebel held city of Sinuessa. At least it was until Nasir tracked down his leader to speak of a ship dropping anchor along the coast.

 

“I will gather the others.” Lucius said. “Unless eyes deceive me; those ships belong to Heracleo.”

 

“The Cilician shit that terrorizes honest merchant vessels?” Solonius asked.

“The very same. Merchants in Neapolis held reward of 10,000 denarii for his head on pike.” Lucius said. “Until Spartacus set Capua trembling in fear; it was Heracleo’s name upon all tongues. “The man is an opportunist and holds no love for Rome. He could be great asset; but he will run his own mother through with sword if enough coin was placed in his palm.”

 

Lucius hurried off to gather everyone and soon returned with all of the dead in tow. They all took note of the four men who were making their way toward the city gates; one carrying a large cask on his shoulder. They also noticed the rebels within the city gathering around the gate with weapons in hand.

 

“Good question brother.” Duro remarked as Agron asked Gannicus about the newcomers. “Pirates? Fuck the gods! What reason would pirates have to contact them?”

 

“If you would still your tongue; we might hear reason.” Rhaskos said.

 

“Another upstanding Roman noble.” Lucius said voice dripping with sarcasm. “Aedile lines his pockets by setting Heracleo to purpose against competitors. I begin to curse the day I was born with such blood in my veins!”

 

Mira was watching the pirates, one in particular, closely. “I pray Agron does not take notice of him.”

 

“Notice of who?” Duro demanded.

 

Mira’s finger pointed to a well-built Numidian whose eyes had fallen on Nasir and stayed there. “Him. Agron is protective of Nasir; it will not take much for it to turn to possession if the pirate shows favor.”

 

Duro sighed. “Agron does lean toward being overly protective of those he loves. If the pirate lays attempt to have Nasir; he will soon think better of it.”

 

They watched as Heracleo gathered his men with a promise to return later. As soon as the pirates had exited the gate; Spartacus set his men to searching for the Aedile’s seal. Agron was following Spartacus frowning as they spoke. Agron shook his head, huffed, and then headed off toward the street where the Romans were shackled to keep them under control.

 

“So Heracleo seeks alliance.” Titus said. “A blessing for them. Grain can now be procured staving off starvation. Let us see what Crassus now plans.”

 

Titus waved his hand changing the scene to Mummius’ camp where Tiberius and Sabinus were grumbling at the fact that Mummius was treating them like the inexperienced boys that they were. Instead of groveling at Tiberius’ feet; he had chosen to keep company with Caesar.

 

“I do not see Crassus; yet he left Rome at the same time.” Quintus noted. “He plots something.” Quintus waved his hand changing the scene to find Crassus upon Melia Ridge with a group of men and slaves. Some slaves were busy digging a trench across the ridge while others were lashing logs together creating a wooden wall.

 

“Does he dig grave for those not yet put to grass?” Quintus asked confused.

 

“Quintus are you truly so lacking in imagination?” Titus asked. “No wonder your schemes turned back upon you with such fury. Crassus lays trap. He knows well there are only two ways in and out of Sinuessa; the main gate and the northern gat that leads to Melia Ridge. He cuts off the only escape route should rebels lose the city.”

 

“Then he already has put into action a plan to see it so.” Oenomaus said.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours of watching Crassus trench take shape most of the dead had wandered off to find food or drink. The gladiators curious to see if the bargain with Heracleo would be struck had focused their attention back on Sinuessa. The cask of wine had finally been opened and everyone was drinking and celebrating. Everyone save Spartacus, who was making another bargain with the Aedile’s wife.

 

“It is hard to believe that Naevia’s heart has grown so hard.” Pietros said.

 

“She has suffered greatly at Roman hands.” Barca said. “It is understandable that she does not trust them.”

 

“She crippled that man for no reason.” Pietros said. “He was reaching for bread that had been promised to him by Nemetes. It was Crixus who decreed they battle for it; it was the man’s proper due.”

 

“Pietros is not wrong in his thoughts, Barca.” Auctus said. “Naevia has changed; and not for the better. She has suffered at Roman hands but she is not the first; nor will she be the last. Yet she is becoming as cruel as they are.”

 

“Fuck the Gods!” Duro said. “That Cilician holds a wish for death.”

 

As they watched; the Cilician known as Castus was chatting up a clearly drunken Nasir. To Nasir’s credit; he did try to remove himself from the pirate’s presence. The pirate however; did not seem to be the type to take no for an answer and grabbed the Syrian’s arm. That was when Agron took notice of the situation.

 

“Agron is going to slay that fool.” Duro said as he sat back with a grin.

 

Duro’s prediction proved true. Agron and the Cilician quickly began to fight; if the Cilician using his face to repeatedly attack Agron’s fist could be called a fight. The uproar had Spartacus and Heracleo hurrying to discover the problem and put an end to it.

 

Agron got in one more good punch before stomping off with a snarl; Nasir hurrying behind him. The celebration quickly came to an end.

 

“Well that was pretty much what I expected.” Duro said. “I’m for wine!”

 

“A very good idea my friend!” Barca said. “I doubt anything of interest will happen now.”

 

Pietros followed along behind them until they reached the archway then quietly turned back to peek at Agron and Nasir who were stripping off each other’s clothes between kisses. Just as it was getting good he heard Duro’s voice yelling at him, “Stop looking at my brother’s cock!”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Crassus gets spanked

“And the child shows his youth and inexperience.” Titus said. “He marched to Sinuessa absent his father’s command and against Caesar’s wise counsel.”

 

“The boy holds inflated sense of authority and will do the exact opposite of anything Caesar says.” Quintus said. “He is drunk on his own power.”

 

“A failing of many Roman sons; it would seem.” Titus said taking a moment to glance at Quintus and Glaber.

 

“Crassus moves toward encampment.” Solonius noted. “Perhaps Caesar will meet him and pass word in time to put halt to the boy’s foolishness.”

 

The Romans had found a spot on a bluff overlooking the city; it also gave clear view of the sea where several ships lay at anchor and two smaller launches were being rowed toward the sandy beach. Sabinus directed Tiberius attention toward the pirates as they made landfall and began building a fire.

 

“It seems Heracleo is still interested in alliance.” Lucius said.

 

As the Roman dead looked on, the gate to Sinuessa was raised and a group of rebels, including Spartacus and all three of his generals, spewed from the gate.

 

Barca sauntered out onto the balcony, Pietros at his side. “It seems I give the Thracian credit beyond his due. He risks entire rebellion to meet with that shit.”

 

“Ah yes; you are familiar with the waging of war.” Quintus said. “Tell us what misstep he has made.”

 

“Spartacus meets with the pirates with Crixus, Agron, and Gannicus at his side.” Barca said. “Gannicus at his side is of little risk; he has made clear he wants no part of leading and prefers simply to be another sword fighting in Oenomaus honor. However Crixus and Agron both stand as recognized leaders of this madness. He should have left one of them in Sinuessa to lead the rebels should he fall to treachery from the Cilicians.”

 

“Yes, it would have been sensible precaution.” Titus said and waved his hand changing the scene to what was happening within the walls of Sinuessa.

 

“What did we miss?” Auctus asked as he and Duro arrived. “Have they met with the pirates yet?”

 

“They meet with them now.” Barca answered. As he did they saw Saxa arrive speaking excitedly in German. “What is she going on about?”

 

“Some of the Roman prisoners are missing.” Duro answered.

 

“That would be the group the Aedile’s wife moved to her husband’s stable during the night.” Quintus said. “She took advantage while everyone was busy swilling Heracleo’s absinthe.”

 

“So the Aedile’s wife moved them?” Auctus asked. “Naevia doesn’t seem to think so.” He pointed out as she burst into Attius’ smithy full of accusations.

 

“She has lost all reason.” Pietros said. “She is not the same Naevia we knew. Our Naevia would never have been so bloodthirsty.”

 

“Such is war. It changes all it touches.” Barca said. “Some rise from the piss and shit to become the heroes spoken of for generations to come; others simply find themselves mired, unable to move beyond loss and suffering.”

 

“Yes, yes.” Quintus said waving his hand to view the beach. “I find myself more concerned with the pirates at this point. Let Naevia seek to ease her suffering and let us lay eyes upon more pressing matters.”

 

It seems Quintus had correctly identified the situation between the rebels and pirates. Both sides stood with weapons drawn bristling to attack as Heracleo and Spartacus stood face to face clearly at odds. Into the tension flew a spear causing confusion as to which side had made the first move. It was soon made clear that neither side was responsible as a cohort of Roman soldiers marched forward led by a boy barely old enough to grow enough hair on his chin to warrant shaving.

 

“Fucking Romans!” Duro snorted. “Surely this is a jest.”

 

The Romans were not faring well. While the element of surprise was on their side; both the rebels (mostly experienced gladiators) and the pirates quickly shook off the shock and got down to the business of cutting down their common enemy.

 

It would have been a short battle had it not been for the century moving to reinforce the Roman attack.  Heracleo seeing the approaching soldiers; grabbed the unlit torch he had prepared earlier setting it into the flames and hurling it skyward. Almost immediately balls of fire began flying through the air; launched from the pirate fleet onto the approaching soldiers.

 

Now it was the Romans turn to be surprised as death not only stood in front of them; but rained down from the skies. The soldiers panicked began breaking ranks and scattering in fear for their lives. Tiberius who was attempting to reach Spartacus found a spear thrust into his side. As the rebel made attempt to finish him off; he managed to raise his sword luckily embedding it in the rebel’s chest.

 

Sabinus hurried to Tiberius side; catching him as he fell. Tiberius inexperience and youth now worked against him as his retreating troops completely ignored his order to stand their ground. Sabinus had no choice but to help Tiberius from the field while the rebels and pirates rejoiced in victory. Rather than follow them; Spartacus ordered them back to the city and gave Heracleo leave to sail into port.

 

“And the child receives well deserved spanking.” Auctus chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

The Roman dead had watched as the defeated roman forces made their way back to the encampment only to find Marcus Crassus and a smug Caesar making ready to march to Sinuessa. Most of the dead found themselves amused at Sabinus trying to explain why Tiberius had disobeyed a direct order.

 

Crassus however was far from amused. He ordered the surviving men to remove themselves from sight until he decided what to do with them. The unconscious Tiberius was turned over to the care of the medicus; and Sabinus was dragged to Crassus tent to give a full accounting of the battle. While Crassus was unhappy with the attack itself; learning that it turned into a rout with soldiers fleeing from Spartacus rebels sent him totally over the edge of reason.

 

“The gods themselves would quake in face of Crassus temper.” Lucius chuckled. “To have the opening battle against Spartacus go down in history as resounding loss is dishonor in itself; but to suffer such a loss with the name Crassus as commander! I almost feel sorry for the soldiers left to face his wrath.”

 

“Mummius and the rest who fell upon the battlefield should thank Fortuna for granting mercy.” Titus agreed. “Crassus has wealth enough to impose any punishment and face no consequence.”

 

“Perhaps Crassus will rethink his decision to place the boy in a position of authority and grant it to one more deserving.” Glaber ventured.

 

Lucius turned to Titus “Did you hear that? I would swear by the gods I just heard the sound of bowels spewing forth liquid shit!”

 

Titus chuckled and refilled their cups of honeyed wine while Glaber pouted and stomped off in a tantrum.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar arrives

The dead were gathered around a table laden with food as they discussed recent events in Sinuessa, namely Attius brutal death at Naevia’s hands.

 

“Attius was not the one responsible! Her words do not hold truth.” Pietros was arguing with Rhaskos. “Her lie will be taken as truth and the true culprit remains hidden!”

 

“Lie is a harsh word.” Auctus said. “She makes assumption yes; but the culprit is not known to her either.”

 

“She lies not because she names him as guilty; but because her reason for killing him had nothing to do with the missing ones.” Pietros said. “She killed him because his blood was Roman. She is no different than those who misused and abused us!”

 

Pietros stomped from the chamber. Barca gave a long suffering sigh and followed after him hoping to calm his lover’s temper.

 

“He has a valid point. She is no different than those who misused her.” Duro said. “And with evidence that proves her actions wrong. She knows that not all Romans stand the same.”

 

“Does the simple shit from east of the Rhine grow soft?” Rhaskos sneered. “You and your brother were the first to join Spartacus in rebellion against the Romans and now you say they are not all the same?”

 

“You forget Agron and I came to the ludus before Glaber granted his shitty patronage.” Duro said. “I’m aware of the changes placed upon us at his urging. We all spent our time not training chained like fucking animals!”

 

“I insured the beasts in the ludus would not present danger.” Glaber defended himself.

 

“No you pushed us to rebel.” Duro said then turned toward Lucius. “Lucius carries Roman blood; yet he opened his temple and offered shelter to all of the rebels including Naevia. He tended to her wounds and to Nasir and Oenomaus wounds also. He fucking gave his life as quickly as you did, Rhaskos.”

 

“You expect me to believe that a Roman would lift a finger to aid in rebellion?” Rhaskos snorted.

 

“You should because it is true.” Mira said. “Lucius was valued friend and teacher, mourned by us all! Naevia’s actions are not in line with the meaning behind rebellion. She is yet a slave; to her own hatred.”

 

“It is also at odds with my husband’s goals.” Sura said quietly. “Rebellion may have started as vengeance; but vengeance has been attained. His reasoning changes; her actions and her words spoken to Crixus will see division within an army that can ill afford such. The gods will see much pain and suffering dealt to her and others if she does not abandon her unreasoning hatred.”

 

“A thing easier said than done.” Auctus said. “Especially when you have been bound in slavery for most of your life.”

 

 

“I was raised in the house of Batiatus as was Naevia.” Mira said. “She has a man that holds her in high regard; she is blessed. He is hers alone yet she ignores what she has in favor of dwelling on what she has lost. She took vengeance by her own hand as Asher’s presence proves.”

 

Mira gestured at the Syrian hiding in the corner with Gnaeus hoping not to be noticed.

 

Mira continued, “She now wants the impossible; Rome laid at her feet in flames; a fool’s quest. Rome trembles, they have proven that a slave can take his or her freedom and see his master laid low. The point is made they are free; now let them leave Roman soil before the freedom the fought so hard to gain is snatched from them by Crassus.”

 

“You are free of all of it now.” Lucius said kindly.

 

“Yes, I am. In the afterlife with many others.” Mira said. “Many of us gave our lives in quest for freedom; not foolish attack on Rome that would but see them join us here absent reason.”

 

* * *

 

“Caesar makes his move!”  Quintus yelled from the balcony. “Crassus plan is set in motion!”

 

Everyone hurried out onto the balcony just in time to find the gate slamming shut and several disguised Romans inside facing the rebels. One of the disguised Romans was none other than Caesar himself who had quickly turned on the Roman next to him repeatedly plunging a dagger into the now dead man’s corpse.

 

“Crassus plot is revealed.” Titus said. “To secret Caesar among them and he is willing to kill his own kind to see it done.”

 

“I find nothing surprising about it.” Lucius said. “Crassus holds power due to his wealth; the man and his family hold no meaning. Just as Sulla held military power; my family of modest means held no meaning. Crassus but reveals his nature; everyone between him and Spartacus are but collateral damage; Roman and slave alike.”

 

“You fucking idiots!” Duro snarled. “To fall for such obvious ruse.”

 

Nasir and Saxa had moved to the downed Romans; severing their heads to be placed on pikes atop the wall while Spartacus found himself being hustled away by his most trusted generals. Caesar in the meantime was taking in everything around him with sharp eyes.

 

“Finally an end to Spartacus is within grasp.” Glaber smirked. “Flushing Caesar from hiding will be next to impossible.”

 

“I fear the shit has the right of it.” Titus sighed. “Caesar has the patience and experience to wait until the proper moment arrives to make his move. He will find a way to see himself close to Spartacus.”

 

Spartacus was now privately speaking to Agron, Crixus and Gannicus about security of the city. The dead onlookers had quite a bit to say about what was being discussed and were soon ignoring the living to have their own discussion.

 

“Spartacus would name Crixus as successor?” Quintus said. “Crixus would march all to Rome in a suicidal attempt to sack the city. The man spends far too much time listening to Naevia spew her vitriol and hatred.”

 

“The man would have others follow him including Agron; Naevia does not hold his ear captive; Crixus makes valid point!” Rhaskos said.

 

“Agron places himself at Spartacus side.” Duro pointed out. “He would follow because it is expected yet he is not fool enough to follow Crixus blindly. My brother would see Spartacus protected from any assassination attempt.”

 

“Crixus and Gannicus have been set to purpose in flushing out Caesar.” Solonius pointed out. “Perhaps they will be successful.”

 

“Caesar is shrewd enough to see through any attempt; and will act to avoid divination of purpose.” Titus said. “Crassus is not going to act as any commander they have yet faced. Proof in the machinations already put into play.”

 

“He will seek to press them between his main army at city gate and impassable trench upon Melia Ridge.” Barca said as he rejoined them. Spartacus needs to divine the measure of the man if he seeks to defeat him.”

 

“A thing easier said than done.” Titus said. “Crassus will take care not to tip his hand.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead Romans don't think much of Marcus Crassus.

“It’s been a week already and Caesar hasn’t done a thing except drink with Nemetes.” Quintus complained. “And Crassus sits on his ass waiting for Tiberius wound to heal. It is complete and utter boredom!”

 

“I did say that Caesar is a patient man. Crassus will move when he receives word from Caesar and not before then.” Titus said.

 

“So few of these newly freed slaves show skill with blade.” Oenomaus noted as Nasir corrected a recruit by slapping the man’s ass with the flat of his blade.

 

“Nasir proves skilled beyond what you would expect from a common body slave.” Quintus noted.

 

“That is the problem with you Romans; you judge a man by appearance.” Sura said as she stood holding the still unnamed infant. “They judge a man by his skill and ability to learn.”

 

Everyone sat up straight as Spartacus and his every present Agron shaped shadow made their way to the seedier side of the city.

 

“Well it seems something is changing this day.” Quintus noted. “Spartacus never makes visit to the many brothels in Sinuessa.”

 

“The last shipment of goods Heracleo delivered was short on grain.” Titus noted. “A thing discussed with Agron and Donar last evening. He intends to have words with the pirate.”

 

“He discussed more than that with Agron after Donar left to seek his bed.” Duro said as he lounged on a couch. “He devises a plot worthy of Crassus himself.”

 

“What plot would that be?” Quintus asked.

 

“He seeks to see Crassus army divided.” Duro said. “And rebels would take advantage of the division by setting upon each half in separate battles. That is why he’s looking for Heracleo.”

 

Spartacus and Agron entered the brothel most often frequented by Heracleo and the pirates. It did not take long for a drunken whore to notice the presence of the two men. She grinned and launched herself at Agron.

 

“The whore wastes her time.” Duro chuckled. “My brother avoids cunt offered freely; he certainly does not desire cunt he must pay for!”

 

Agron had grabbed the woman by her arms and gently pushed her away with a strained smile that looked more like a grimace of distaste.

 

“Yes I remember him being fascinated with Segovax cock.” Quintus said. “Although I am not sure whether it was from desire or jealousy.”

 

“Has it been found?” Segovax eagerly interrupted the discussion. “Where is my cock?”

 

“I have no knowledge of where your fucking cock is!” Quintus said.

 

“Why don’t you ask Illythia?” Duro suggested. “She seemed to be even more fascinated by it than my brother; perhaps she secrets it away.”

 

Quintus chuckled as Segovax hurried off in search of Glaber’s wife. “That was truly a cruel thing to do. Glaber will thrash the man.”

 

“He is a fucking Gaul.” Duro said. “So a good thrashing is more than likely well-deserved.”

 

Spartacus had not located Heracleo; but he had located Castus much to Agron’s displeasure. Making the situation worse was the stubborn nature of the whore who was now making attempt to get her hands on Spartacus.

 

“Your brother is not a happy man at this moment.” Titus said. “Castus has earned his eternal displeasure it seems.”

 

“Castus makes point to constantly seek out Nasir’s company. It is surprising that he continues to do so.” Duro agreed. “One thrashing from him is usually enough to teach others to steer clear of him.”

 

“Circumstance makes such impossible.” Quintus explained. “Castus stands second in command to Heracleo and Agron has become Spartacus shadow. The two will cross path.”

 

“Yet rebellion has matured Agron. The angry little boy has become a man and more often than not keeps rein on his temper.” Titus said. “Not to say that there are not moments when temper is lost.”

 

“If there is anything that will cause him to lose temper; it is Castus.” Duro sighed. “Have you checked in on Crassus lately?”

 

“Before your arrival as a matter of fact.” Titus said frowning. “He revives an ugly tradition that all of Rome believed long dead.”

 

“I pray the gods it is not what it seems you speak of.” Varro said as he and Aurelia made their way out onto the balcony. “The only thing I can think of that fits description is Decimation.”

 

“He is set to purpose to have his men fear him more than they fear Spartacus and the rebels.” Quintus confirmed.

 

“What is this decimation you speak of?” Duro asked as he sat up now completely alert.

 

“And ancient and brutal punishment that no self-respecting Roman would employ.” Titus said. “It calls for the death of every tenth man by his brothers in arms. Usually achieved by clubbing the man until Hades draws him to the afterlife to end his suffering.”

 

“All those who survived the assault upon the rebels will draw lots to determine their fate.” Quintus said.

 

Varro shook his head in disgust. “It baffles sense that the man is a fucking senator of the Republic.”

 

“The man is wealthy enough to buy all of Rome itself.” Titus said.

 

“With the coin he holds; it is no wonder the senate falls to their knees eager to suckle his cock.” Quintus added. “They all fear to make an enemy of the man. Even Glaber fears him. He granted patronage only because we covered up his wife’s part in seeing Licenia to the afterlife.”

 

“So he will kill his own men?” Duro asked. “And no one will question it?”

 

“Exactly.” Titus says. “Crassus gives no fuck about those he has hired with his coin. If killing them brings him closer to putting Spartacus to grass; He would wield club with his own hand.”

 

“And Romans label us as barbarians.” Duro snorted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to kill some Romans.

The dead watched as Crixus and Naevia left the brothel after speaking with Nemetes.

 

“You would think that is the only brothel in Sinuessa.” Rhaskos snorted. “It is certainly the most popular.”

 

“I fear Nemetes no match for Caesar in cunning.” Titus said. “He will not find cause for concern; Caesar will censor word and deed.”

 

“Unlike Crassus who boldly orders his son to prepare for Decimation.” Varro added. “He will see many stand widowed this day without glory or recompense for the loss.”

 

Naevia and Crixus were making their way back to the training are in the city square where Donar, Nasir, Saxa, and Gannicus were training those who were newly joined to the rebellion. Crixus caught Gannicus attention demanding report. After speaking for a few moments Crixus dismissed them; taking over the training with the few remaining gladiators while the others went off in search of noontime meal.

 

It had been a scant hour when Nemetes showed up holding the body of a Roman woman; Caesar hot on his heels.

 

“Fucking Nemetes!” Duro snarled. “Agron should have carved the blood eagle upon his back while they were yet stuck atop Vesuvius and prevented betrayal!”

 

“Nemetes spills lie like sweetest wine from lips.” Varro said. “But I think less a betrayal and more an attempt to veil his actions. Spartacus would not have stood for his actions.”

 

“Then it is twice a betrayal!” Duro said. “Scheming bastard!” 

 

“And Caesar makes his move.” Titus said. “He stirs them to act against Spartacus orders in regard to the Roman prisoners.”

 

In the confusion Gannicus now made his presence known. Sibyl having revealed Laeta as the true culprit in freeing the Romans; and revealing Naevia’s tale of Attius death false. Of course Crixus sought to defend her while Naevia made things worse by claiming the truth to be a trivial matter since Attius was a Roman. Gannicus lunged for Naevia and Crixus lunged for Gannicus.

 

A small smile now appeared on Caesar’s face as the two gladiators had come to blows. Nemetes attempted to separate the two.

 

“Jupiter’s cock!” Quintus snorted. “Did no one warn him not to attempt to get between a gladiator and the target of his wrath? Was he not present when Agron tossed Donar into the wall for attempting to get between him and Castus when Agron was determined to beat the Cilician to within a centimeter of life?”

 

Gannicus tossed Nemetes off his back as if the German weighed nothing and went right back to his fight with Crixus. The man who claimed the corpse as his sister now added to the fray by wrapping his manacled wrists around Nemetes throat seeking to strangle him to death. Caesar glanced between the fighting gladiators and Nemetes reddening face.

 

“Caesar faces dilemma.” Titus noted. “On the one hand he has divined that Crixus and Gannicus both hold high standing with Spartacus. On the other hand he has Nemetes trust. He attempts to determine what gains him more; saving Nemetes or allowing Crixus and Gannicus to kill each other.”

 

The choice was made for him as Naevia stepped forward with a large stone knocking Gannicus senseless. Caesar quickly picked up a dagger and threw it; embedding it in the Roman man’s throat.

 

“Caesar kills Roman’s at will.” Duro noted. “No different than your Crassus.”

 

“While Caesar may not hold wealth; his name offers protection in equal measure.” Quintus said. “It is said that he is descended from Romulus himself.”

 

At Duro’s look of confusion Varro explained. “Romulus is the founder of Rome. It is said that he was suckled by a she-wolf. Thus Caesar’s standard and family crest is the wolf.”

 

With Gannicus now downed; Caesar went back to stirring up the receptive mob with Crixus and Naevia’s support.

 

Acer hurried in with Mira hot on his heels. taking in what had turned into a bloodthirsty mob; Mira’s face fell.

 

“They act against Spartacus orders.” She noted. “Spartacus will not react as Crassus now does. He starts Decimation and his own son commanded to stand with his men and draw lot like the rest.”

 

“He risks his son’s life?” Titus was appalled.

 

“If Tiberius falls’ Publius remains in Rome with his mother.” Quintus pointed out. “He would yet have heir to his fortune.”

 

“That is of no matter! Tiberius is the man’s son!” Titus said. “He proves that there is nothing that will stand in his way when more power is to be had. Not even blood.”

 

In the streets of Sinuessa; the rebels were now slaughtering the chained Romans at will. Nasir who had been enjoying his midday meal heard the commotion and looked out of the window of the villa that he and Agron had claimed. Seeing what was happening; the Syrian immediately hurried off in search of Spartacus. He had only just arrived at Spartacus villa when Castus also arrived and the two entered to find Spartacus, Heracleo and Agron.

 

“That is not good.” Duro said as he watched his brother go from startled to fuming with anger almost immediately. “I know that look only too well. I pray he has sense enough to visit his ire upon the Cilician and not Nasir.”

 

They watched as Spartacus and Agron Hurried off to take the rebels in hand; Agron stopping long enough to spit angered words at Nasir. Nasir flinched somewhat surprised at Agron's anger before turning to glare at Castus.

 

“My brother the fucking idiot!” Duro sighed. “Rebels slaughtering prisoners and he turns wrath on Nasir. I swear he was born an imbecile at times.”

 

It was not too difficult to find the rebels as the two followed the screams arriving just in time for Spartacus to prevent Laeta’s death. The spectators watched seeing Spartacus temper was almost as high as Agron’s. Gannicus arrived just in time to verify Laeta’s involvement.

 

Crixus pounced on what he saw as an opportunity to turn Spartacus to his own goal. Instead of reuniting the two; Crixus words had the opposite effect. Agron quickly stepped between the two before joining Spartacus, Gannicus, and Saxa in seeing the surviving Romans back to Spartacus villa.

 

Naevia opportunistic as ever in taking any advantage to spew her venom immediately began spitting out more vitriol. Caesar hid a smile. Things had worked out better than he could have imagined. The divide between Spartacus and the Gaul seemed wider than ever with Gannicus hurrying after Spartacus and Agron; the Gaul now stood completely alone.


	19. Chapter 19

“Fucking idiot! Moron! Gutless coward!” Duro ranted as Agron turned his back on Nasir leaving him to tend to the bodies of the Roman dead with Donar.

 

“He cannot hear your insults.” Mira said. “I thought he had grown but he is yet an angry boy unable to control the stream of his piss. Nasir has done no wrong; yet the fool acts as if he stands betrayed.”

 

“Love makes a man powerful and weakens him at the same time.” Sura said. “Agron fears losing him to another.”

 

“The pirate?” Duro snorted. “Nasir shows the man no favor. Agron would know this if he pulled his head from ass!”

 

“Castus presence stands as offense.” Oenamaus said. “He makes no attempt to hide his desire for Nasir.”

 

“Agron punishes Nasir for the actions of a Cilician shit. Nasir does not to encourage the man!  
Duro argued.

 

“Nor does he discourage him.” Chadara said.

 

“What meaning do you think ‘My cup is spoken for’ holds?” Duro asked. “And even with Agron beating him like a fucking Gaul; the pirate simply ignores discouraging words.”

 

“Nasir discourages him; yet they are dependent on the pirates for what little supplies that are delivered to Sinuessa. Stronger words could cause offense.” Oenamaus noted. “Such could cause rift and Heracleo break bargain leaving them to starve. A thing Nasir has surely considered.”

 

“All the more reason my brother acts like a fucking moron!” Duro said.

 

The gladiators watched as Spartacus and Agron made their way to the square where Crixus was sparring with another man. Agron and Spartacus exchanged words then parted ways. Agron heading to the residence Spartacus has claimed as his own; while Spartacus made his way to the docks.

 

“What need has he of a ship?” Rhaskos asked. “Does the gladiator suddenly become a sailor?”

 

“It seems another shares your concern.” Oenamaus said pointing out Caesar skulking in the shadows. “Caesar spies closely upon them.”

 

“The Roman shit seeks way to use information to further his goal.” Duro noted. “With the tension between Spartacus and Crixus; I vow he will find way.”

 

They watched as Caesar turned from the docks and made his way to the city’s main square.  As he arrived Nemetes shouted at him and tossed him a sword.

 

"Not only do the fools fail to find the spy among them; they arm him!" Duro grumbled.

 

Now it became exactly clear how Caesar planned to use his information. Not only did he stir Naevia and Crixus to grumbling for being left out of Spartacus planning; Caesar got himself assigned to pry much needed information from Heracleo.

 

The spectators watched the progress of Naevia and Crixus. Naevia spewing venom over Crixus being left out of Spartacus plans all the way to the villa. Agron may have been more than happy to see the Romans to the afterlife; but loyalty to Spartacus saw him step forward to defend them. Then Crixus actually said the one thing that would truly piss the Germon off; he reminded Agron of Duro's death.

 

"Fucking shit eating Gaul!" Duro yelled. "The fucking shit! He dares drag my name into this!"

 

Everyone was prepared to see Agron attack the Gaul; all were surprised when the German grabbed hold of his temper and just stated that they were 'different men' now. 

 

"Fuck the gods!" Duro said in awe of the fact that Agron let the Gaul walk away. "Too bad our father isn't here to see this. Agron finally learns to pick his battles."

 

* * *

 

“I fear Crassus has broken the boy’s mind.” Titus said. “He does not take the death of Sabinus well.”

 

“Perhaps the Senate will be able to exert influence over him when they receive word.” Varro suggested. “The defeat dealt to them along with news of the decimation…”

 

“The senate is too busy sucking upon his cock.” Quintus said. “Crassus holds coin to put down the rebellion; without him they would soon find Spartacus knocking upon gates.”

 

“Loving slave may yet bring him to reason.” Titus said. “Her concern for the boy is evident.”

 

"We will soon enough discover if her longtime care of the boy holds sway." Quintus said.

 

"What is that fool doing here?" Glaber snorted as Senator Metellus made his way through the followers camp heading to the main encampment. "He is a fucking Senator with no place upon field of battle! I doubt he knows which end of that sword at his hip to grasp."

 

"If I were to lay bet; he comes at the urging of the Senate." Titus said. "Word having reached them of the rebel victory upon beach and of Crassus method of meting out punishment."

 

* * *

 

"Agron avoided one fight this day. I do not believe he will avoid this one." Auctus said as Nasir now entered the villa carrying bread to feed the prisoners. "Nasir has been muttering to himself and snapping at others due to foul mood. And there stands the reason for his mood."

 

"Good! May the Syrian knock sense into his thick head." Duro said.

 

"It would be better if they had privacy for the words about to be broken." Barca said as Nasir stood up and followed behind Agron who sought to escape his lover's presence. Nasir was having none of it. 

 

Sibyl,  the other rebel guards, and Laeta watched as the argument between the two continued. Those looking on from the afterlife were just as captivated by the scene.

 

"I begin to understand why I heard others refer to Nasir as a wild little dog." Oenamaus chuckled. "He bares sharp teeth when provoked."

 

Nasir had just managed to strike Agron speechless when he was saved from having to grovel by Donar's interruption and announcement of a problem.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar makes a deal with Heracleo/

“The boy’s hatred of his father ends as harsh lesson.” Quintus said. “The woman suffers for it.”

 

“She but learns her place as a slave.” Glaber said. “She should have been kept in proper place. Crassus attentions but convinced her she was above the rules. The boy is within his rights to use her as he will. She is the property of the family after all.”

 

“Of course you would see it as such.” Illythia said. “After all you crucified my slave just to make a point.”

 

“Your slave was property.” Glaber said. “Her crucifixion did make my point clear did it not? Besides she could not have held much meaning since you couldn’t wait to get me between your thighs again. You were ready to fuck with Seppia’s still warm body floating in the bath.”

 

“The taking of life has never bothered Illythia.” Lucretia snarked. “I would have thought that would be made apparent when she bashed Licinia’s brain upon stone. Illythia’s only concern was that someone would find out she had done it. She had no remorse for the act itself.”

 

“Still your fucking tongue!” Glaber ordered. “You saw my child and heir to the afterlife without pause.”

 

“Your child?” Lucretia laughed. “You still believe the child yours with Spartacus wife having taken the child from us all.”

 

“Make your meaning plain; if you are of a mind.” Glaber hissed.

 

“The child was sired by your worst enemy.” Lucretia laughed. “All those years together and she never quickened with your seed. Like all men you fool yourself.”

 

“Hold a moment.” Quintus interrupted. “We were married for years before you quickened with my seed.”

 

“You knew all about my affair with Crixus did you not?” Lucretia asked. “It seems gladiators have no problem siring children. With all the women who came to our house to taste of the forbidden, half of Capua’s noble children probably sprang from seed sowed by our men.”

 

“I require wine; and plenty of it!” Glaber said as he left after giving Illythia an evil glare.

 

* * *

 

 

“Spartacus should see those two out of the gates instead of threaten to do so.” Barca said. “Time will come when Crixus will turn on him if Naevia continues chattering in Crixus ear. I grow weary of her screeching.”

 

“Yet Crixus makes valid point. Roman prisoners have stood witness to much that could be used against them.” Varro said.

 

“Other than my brother’s pitiful excuse for a relationship with Nasir; Roman prisoners have seen only what Spartacus wished them to see.” Duro said. “Spartacus scheme is set to purpose.”

 

“What is your meaning?” Barca asked.

 

“Spartacus made point to tell the Roman woman he is leaving Sinuessa along with those loyal to him.” Duro said. “It was a good plan.”

 

“No longer?” Auctus asked.

 

“Caesar’s time with Heracleo allowed him to strike bargain with the fucking pirate.” Pietros said. “The promise of more coin than the rebels could pay has bought his loyalty for Rome’s benefit. We can only hope that the Roman woman’s tale spurs him to move quickly; before Caesar can get message to him.”

 

“Crassus is no fool.” Barca said. “He will wait for Caesar’s message. And the only option left is Melia Ridge.”

 

“And an inescapable trap.” Auctus said. “We will soon be joined by our brothers.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oenomaus, Melitta, Sura, and Acer were looking down on Sinuessa as the rebels began moving to put their plans in action. The non-combatants were being herded out of the city heading toward Melia Ridge while others continued packing needed supplies. Across the city at the western gate Agron and Donar were seeing to the arranging of bodies on the wall and the gathering of pitch.

 

“Were I able; I would cut the Cilician’s heart from chest.” Oenomaus said. “He is a man without honor.”

 

“Spartacus has escaped grasp of Rome before.” Melitta said. “I will entreat the gods that he does so again.”

 

“He will.” Sura said. “The gods have spoken to me. He is destined for great and unfortunate things; he has not yet accomplished this.”

 

“Your husband saw the house of Batiatus to ruin, the arena in Capua burned to ash, and two Praetors of Rome to the afterlife. He has accomplished much.” Oenomaus reminded her.

 

“Yet he has not stood before the red serpent.” Sura said. “He is not for the afterlife until this comes to pass.”

 

 _He faces attack from sea and legions upon land._ Acer held upon a piece of parchment.

 

“He will prevail against the odds.” Sura reassured them. “It will be a hard fought victory; but a victory still.”

 

“If you believe this is what the gods speak; then I will share your faith in them.” Melitta said.

 

“I do believe.” Sura pointed at the docks where Heracleo’s ship was docking. “The Romans secret themselves yet the rebels will prevail against them. Just as the trap upon Melia Ridge will not hold them for long.”

 

On the docks; Heracleo had revealed his cargo of Roman troops. Caesar had plunged a dagger into Spartacus back; but only caused a nagging wound. The Roman spy seized the opportunity to move towards the city’s main gate while soldiers kept Spartacus occupied.

 

As the spectators watched Crixus, Naevia and Nasir moved to the docks to reinforce Spartacus. The main gate however was guarded only by Agron, Donar, Saxa, and a freed slave that none of the dead recognized.

 

“I will find Duro.” Oenomaus said knowing the German would be concerned for his brother.

 

“Agron will not fall.” Sura spoke confidently. “The gods yet have plans for him.”

 

“None the less; Duro would know of his brother’s involvement.” Oenomaus said hurrying off to find the German.

 

* * *

 

 

Glaber raised his cup in celebration. “The end of Spartacus is at hand! Crassus will crush the man and the legend! The Bringer of Rain will no longer stand as embarrassment to the republic!”

 

“As much a fool as my own son.” Titus snorted. “Counting laurels before they have been bestowed. Spartacus yet lives; you more than any should know that celebrating ere your arrival amongst us stands as foolish action. Did you not vow the very when you had him trapped upon Vesuvius’ summit?”

 

“He did out maneuver you.” Solonius said as he reclined on a couch eating honeyed figs. “He not only descended from the peak; he turned Rome’s might upon you launching fiery death from the very catapults you saw delivered from Neapolis.”

 

“He made a move born of desperation.” Glaber snorted.

 

“And Crassus will force him to desperation again.” Quintus said. “Spartacus seems to devise the greatest tactics when forced to desperation.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinuessa falls

Saxa looked up and dropped the amphora of pitch she was holding before drawing her daggers and yelling out a warning.

 

“What the hell is that?” Duro asked as Agron grabbed onto the net in front of him swinging down off the wall. “The fucking idiot is lucky he didn’t land upon ass!”

 

“The spy finally reveals himself.” Auctus said. “Let’s hope your brother is up to the challenge.”

 

“Donar and Saxa are also from our lands.” Duro noted. “Caesar and his men will soon learn why they gain no foothold east of the Rhine.”

 

“They are outnumbered more than two to one.” Pietros said.

 

“No matter.” Duro said as Agron swung his shield up catching Caesar with a blow that knocked him from his feet. “See; Caesar may have brought more men but Agron still plants him firmly upon ground.”

 

Everyone had been so focused on the actual fighting that they had failed to notice Crassus’ legions rolling a battering ram forward to bear upon the gate. Their efforts with the ram were being aided by the flames now burning on the other side.

 

“Fucking shits!” Duro yelled as the gate splintered allowing a handful of Romans to make their way into the city.

 

The Germans attempted to hold the gate; but seeing the overwhelming number of Romans beginning to make their way through; chose to fall back and regroup with rebels deeper in the city. It did not take long for them to find Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus and a handful of others just finishing off a group of Roman soldiers. The two groups brought each other up to speed; realizing that they had been doubly betrayed.

 

“Now the moron worries about Nasir.” Duro snorted. “Such concern would have been better displayed days ago when he acted as a child afraid of losing favored toy.”

 

“Such petty quarrels fall to unimportance.” Auctus said. “Let us pray to the gods Agron finds Nasir yet of the world.”

 

“Well he does not stand among us.” Pietros said.

 

“I fear that we may find our number swollen with rebel dead.” Barca commented. “If the rebel cause stands blessed; it will continue to be those who follow and the leaders of rebellion not stand among their number. Both Gannicus and Donar choose to tempt Hades.”

 

“There!” Duro pointed drawing attention from Gannicus and Donar who could think of nothing more creative than dousing the grain with pitch to set fire to the storehouse. “Nasir and Lugo battle Romans in the streets.”

 

“Your brother’s mood is about to take a turn for the worse; if such is possible.” Pietros said as Castus came to Nasir’s aid killing the Roman about to strike Nasir’s unprotected back.

 

“If the fucking idiot had acted as an adult and not a pouting child; Nasir’s back would not have been left unprotected.” Duro snorted. “Agron may be strong and a good warrior; but his temper leads him to utter stupidity at times.”

 

Agron had gathered Nasir, Lugo, and (after a clear warning not to put hands on a weapon) Castus and were urging them toward the northern gate.  The dead were also keeping an eye on Gannicus and Donar’s progress. They had also found themselves with unexpected company on their escape from the city. Gannicus permanent shadow, Sibyl, had managed to find and latch onto the Celt once again.

 

“What business do you believe you have here?” All those watching the fall of Sinuessa to Crassus forces spun at Barca’s growled question. Dangling from the Beast of Carthage’s grip was Nemetes.

 

“When did this piece of shit fall to enemy blade?” Auctus asked as Duro growled before launching himself toward the other German.

 

The commotion caused by Duro in thrashing his kinsman drew several others to the balcony; including Mira and Oenomaus. Duro was astride the other man’s stomach with his hands gripped upon Nemetes throat. The gladiator was using his hold to repeatedly bash Nemetes skull upon the floor.

 

“You use improper hold to dash brains out. You should have him upon belly using a sharp edged stone to strike head upon. His brain would soon be flying from his shattered skull.” Illythia helpfully instructed.

 

“And you would certainly know all about the proper way to bash someone’s brains upon floor.” Lucretia said. “You were quite thorough in seeing Licinia to the afterlife. The slaves were finding bits of brain and bone for weeks after her death.”

 

“Agron should have seen this shit to a traitor’s death upon Vesuvius! He has been more of a threat to the rebellion than Rome herself!” Duro said as he continued to pound the German’s head into the floor.

 

“Duro, was it not you who named your brother moron for continuing to bash a Roman’s head upon stone long after the man was dead?” Varro asked. “You become as unhinged as Barca when he lays eyes upon Gnaeus or Asher.”

 

Barca suddenly turned to scan the balcony. His eyes fell upon Gnaeus and Asher. Gnaeus placed his hands on Asher’s back and forcefully shoved the Syrian forward before fleeing from the Carthaginian.

 

“Fuck my ass!” Asher said before turning to flee in Gnaeus footsteps.

Auctus chuckled as he turned around to find that Oenomaus and Barca had pulled Duro off of Nemetes.

 

“Why did you stop him.” Mira asked. “Nemetes deserves that and more. Had he spent half as much time studying Caesar for treachery as he did attempting to line his pockets with wealth, the rebels would yet hold Sinuessa.”

 

“And you would yet draw breath.” Lucretia said. “Had he followed Spartacus’ commands at Vesuvius instead of attempting to leave mountain.”

 

“I begin to think Spartacus should have separated this one from his face at the time he saw Sedullus separated from his own.” Auctus ventured. “It would have been one less liability to deal with.”

 

“It was made clear that Sedullus would have been constant thorn in side.” Oenomaus said. “Nemetes however; successfully hides his true nature. Concern only for himself and what wealth he could amass; much like a Roman.”

 

“Still your tongue my friend.” Quintus said. “He’s nothing like a Roman. We hold to a certain level of civility while we stab our friends in the back. This one feeds his greed as a weed swaying in agreement with whichever wind blows strongest.”

 

“Indeed.” Titus seconded his son’s opinion. “He met his end with words of betrayal spilling from lips. Those he fought with are of no meaning to him; by his own words. He rejected rebellion as his people even as he sought alliance with Caesar to spare life.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels attack Crassus' Praetorium on Melia Ridge

The rebels had managed to get there numbers through the northern gate with minimal casualties. The group was now headed to Melia Ridge minus Gannicus, Donar and a handful of others who had been left behind due to injury. Many such as Donar had appeared lost to the afterlife; others had insisted they be left to continue fighting to give Crassus and his legions pause.

 

Gannicus had taken to the roofs of Sinuessa to avoid the Romans sweeping the city. Donar along with a handful of others were now in Roman custody suffering in the Carnificina being held in honor of Caesar.

 

“Fucking Roman shits!” Rhaskos said. “The bloodthirsty bastards torture the injured for amusement.”

 

“They forced us to fight upon sands to the death against friends and even family.” Auctus noted. “What moves you to think they would show the common decency of mercy towards the injured?”

 

“They pitted me against my own father in Rome. It was only a matter of time before Quintus would have sold Duro.” Barca said. “If he were to remain in Capua; the day would have come when he would face Agron across the sands. That is the barbarism that is Rome; a thing well known to all.”

 

“Had such happened,” Duro said as he swallowed a bit of spiced pheasant tongue, “We both would have been for the mines. Doctore threatened to have us sent there often enough.”

 

“What is this?” Auctus queried. “The boy unlocks shackle from Donar’s wrist.”

 

The dead watched for a moment as Tiberius made a speech about Caesar. Amused chuckles brought everyone’s attention to Solonius and Quintus.

 

“Crassus get is as Roman as the come eh Quintus?” Solonius asked. “And he claims Caesar holds tongue of silver.”

 

“He has mastered the art of insulting compliment.” Quintus agreed. “Yet such is not lost on Caesar. He but attempts to discover from which direction Tiberius will thrust knife at back.”

 

“I would wager it reasoning for loosening Donar’s bonds.” Varro ventured as Caesar smoothly turned Tiberius attempt into a chance for added glory. A chance that failed as Donar thrust the sword up through his chin robbing Caesar of his intent to claim victory by taking the German’s life.

 

“Fuck your laurels you Roman cunt!” Donar smirked as he walked out onto the balcony.

 

“That is how you snatch victory from Roman hands!” Duro said as he slapped Donar on the shoulder.

  

“As if I would let that lying shit gain from my death!” Donar said. “I made the decision to die by my own hand, no Roman sends me from the world on fucking whim!”

 

“Gannicus made good escape from Sinuessa’s walls with the girl Sibyl and Aedile’s widow.” Auctus said.

 

“Jupiter’s fucking cock!” Donar said. “Gannicus cannot be fool enough to take her hostage?”

 

“Crassus sold her to Heracleo.” Pietros said. “Part of the fucking payment to betray you.”

 

“Fucking Cilician shit!” Donar said. “He had eyes set on her from beginning. He went so far as to suggest Spartacus sell her for goods he was carrying when he first entered Sinuessa.”

 

“We know.” Duro said. “Spartacus held to honor.”

 

“What of Spartacus and the others?” Donar asked.

 

“Crassus proves to be as wily as his wealth would suggest.” Barca said as he waved his hand and the scene changed to Melia Ridge.

 

“Why does Spartacus hesitate?” Donar asked. “We did not expect him to wait forever for us to rejoin him. We would have caught up to him in good time.”

 

“Fucking Crassus plan was to force you to ridge all along.” Duro said. “He had an impassable trench dug across the ridge and mans it with a century of men to discourage effort.”

 

“As century is nothing to our number.” Donar puzzled. “Why hesitate?”

 

“Over a hundred have already fallen in attempts to cross.” Barca said. “The trench prevents full scale attack while Crassus men pick rebels off one by one.”

 

“Fuck the gods!”

* * *

 

“Roman shits prove themselves of no honor.” Duro said. “To so disrespect the dead is to face the wrath of the gods of the underworld. The fucking cunts do not ever fear the wrath of Hades.”

 

Duro, Auctus, Oenomaus, and Titus watched as the Romans finished placing Donar’s body upon cross. The rebels also watched from a distance the Roman activity.

 

“Only your brother would point out that Crassus erects Praetorium as if it stood pulvinus.” Auctus shook his head. “Yet he has valid point. It would appear as if Crassus becomes overly bold.”

 

“Once again Crassus sets trap.” Oenomaus said. “And once again I fear our comrades will fall victim. Spartacus lays plan to attack.”

 

“The gods seem to favor such with brewing storm.” Titus said. “Spartacus suggests small force; let us pray trap is discovered quickly.”

 

The dead spectators settled in as the storm’s fury increased.  The rebels soon made their move advancing using the wind-blown snow to cover their movements. Everything was going according to Spartacus plan. The dead realized that things were also going according to Crassus plan.

 

Spartacus quickly realized the danger when the only person found in Crassus Praetorium was Donar; nailed to cross and long past caring. He quickly ordered a retreat only to find a clutch of Romans waiting on them. The rebels were left with no option but to fight their way past. Naevia took a spear to her thigh but Spartacus quickly came to her aid. The rebels had almost made their way clear when a Roman called out insulting them as cowards.

 

“Fool better fits Crixus.” Auctus snorted. “He knows not when to cast pride aside and retreat.”

 

“The Undefeated Gaul leaves his mark.” Titus said. “A thing that will sit ill with Crassus.”

 

“It is a small thing.” Oenomaus said. “Crassus ire will be greater that his trap springs yet stands empty of prey.”

 

“And the storm keeps the Romans from following.” Duro said. “All that either side can do now is to brace against its fury.”

 

“Storm presents lull to see ourselves to feasting and wine.” Titus said. “Come let us take advantage of the bounty the afterlife offers us. And lay wager with Varro on who will next stand object of Barca’s wrath.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels escape from Melia Ridge.

Acer, Fortis, and Liscus were lounging on the balcony when Barca, Auctus, Duro and Donar returned to check in after filling themselves with wine and food.

 

“You sit and gaze upon blowing snow?” Donar asked. “There are things of more interest available.”

 

“We have been greatly entertained.” Liscus said. “Much has happened since we have been here.”

 

“The boy Nasir convinced Agron to free the Cilician.” Liscus laughed. “He suggested Agron release the pirate as atonement for his recent behavior in Sinuessa.”

 

“Spartacus and Crixus came to blows. Crixus ire is raised because Spartacus refused to attack Crassus army.” Fortis said.

 

“Fucking Gaul.” Duro snorted. “He makes error of believing in his own legend. If Crixus had his way; none would draw breath at this point. His only goal seems to be a glorious death; yet he would drag all with him.”

 

“A thing your brother is well aware of.” Donar said. “Agron is as eager to engage the Roman shits as Crixus; yet would not bend over and present ass ripe for fucking to Hades as Crixus would.”

 

“Not an image I wish formed in brain, Donar.” Duro shuddered.

 

“Be at ease, Duro. Agron bends over for no one. ” Auctus said. “He would however happily jam his cock in Hades ass given chance.”

 

“I hold no desire to hear of what sights you behold when spying upon my brother!” Duro said. “Will it never penetrate brain?”

 

“So Castus is freed of bond and Spartacus and Crixus yet butt heads.” Donar recapped. “What of the others; were all sheltered from the storm?”

 

“No.” Fortis answered. “Effort was made toward such yet some were lost in blowing winds; there was simply no room to shelter others.”

 

“A clutch of women chose to sit upon fucking ground in the open entreating uncaring gods.” Liscus added.

 

 _Over one thousand by count passed through; not stopping but continuing on to find their own people._ Acer held up a parchment.

 

As they watched the rebel camp began to stir. Spartacus, Agron, Lugo, Saxa and Nasir began making their way through camp to gain number of the dead. The group had just come across the circle of women frozen to death. The dead watched as two shadowy figures emerged from the now gently blowing snow.

“Oh and Gannicus found willing cunt to keep his cock warm.” Liscus chuckled.

 

“Fuck the gods!” Donar said. “He will never be free of the girl now.”

 

“What madness strikes the Thracian now?” Duro asked as Spartacus had just ordered that all the able bodied be set to task gathering the dead.

 

“Hold a moment.” Donar said squinting to better focus on another figure slipping through the snow toward the rebel camp. “I do not recognize her.”

 

Pietros peered at the figure as he joined them along with Oenomaus, Melitta, and Sura. “I do. Question is why she sneaks into rebel encampment. Last I lay eyes on her; she was in Sinuessa. Brought there on the order of Crassus.”

 

“She belongs to fucking Crassus?” Donar swore. “Another fucking spy to plunge knife into back.”

 

“No, she is no traitor.” Sura said with confidence. “The gods have hand in this. Her escape from Crassus is not motivated by the man; but by rude treatment at the hands of treasured son.”

 

“What reason could the gods hold to move her thus?” Melitta asked.

 

“It will be revealed in time.” Sura said cryptically. “Her life is tethered to many others.”

 

The dead watched as Spartacus gave orders to Agron and Gannicus. The two Gladiators nodded and set themselves to task.

 

“They serve cause even in death.” Donar said. “Spartacus risks wrath of Hades by so using them.”

 

“No, they are gift of gods given in answer to fervent and faithful prayer.” Sura sighed. “All is as it should be.” The woman turned and left the others to watch as the rebels carried out Spartacus orders.

 

With all hands set to task, including Castus who worked as closely to Nasir as possible without inviting Agron’s wrath, the trench soon began to fill with the dead creating a bridge to span its width.

* * *

 

All of the dead were now gathered to watch the rebels.  With the wind finally dying down; the rebels were working feverishly to finish packing their most essential items. They all knew that they would have to move with haste once Spartacus and his handpicked group of warriors made their move.

 

“Effort will fail.” Glaber said smugly. “Crassus men hold higher ground with fortification of a wall. The rebel dead will swell even more quickly than during storm.”

“You yet cling to habit of underestimating our little rebel army.” Titus said. “Spartacus and those who follow are not ordinary slaves.”

 

“A thing of no little note that I have called attention to numerous times.” Asher said. “I even took sword in hand to prove my boast of a gladiator’s skills. Glaber and his men continued to underestimate them.”

 

Auctus and the rest of the Gladiators snorted in derision. “You prove a gladiator’s skill?” Barca managed to get out doubled over holding his stomach in laughter.

 

Oenomaus, a thoughtful look on his face, spoke up. “It is true that you bore the mark of the House of Batiatus. Pietros also bears the mark; yet he was no gladiator.”

 

“It was my intention to see the boy trained as such when his form took on the fullness of manhood.” Quintus explained. “But he received the mark for exemplary service in assisting you, Doctore. Asher did however receive the training of a gladiator that Pietros did not.”

 

“Shh!” Lucretia ordered as she swatted her husband with her fan. “Spartacus scales wall!”

 

All eyes turned to the wall where Spartacus, Crixus, Agron and Gannicus looked down on Crassus token force before falling upon them. Soon all of those Spartacus had chosen had descended to the field of battle; engaging the enemy.

 

“Fuck!” Duro yelled as a Roman prepared to strike at his brother's back. The blow was deflected by an unlikely source as Castus saw the soldier put to grass.

 

“Well that was unexpected.” Donar noted as Agron nodded at Castus.

 

Lugo and Brictius along with another man were now using their axes and hammers to break an opening through the earthen wall. Soon the rebels were pouring through as Spartacus and his warriors finished off the few remaining Romans. Spartacus quickly gave orders to the medicus and a few of those unable to fight to continue heading south while the warriors hung back to protect the slowest of their people.

 

It did not take long for the sound of Roman horns signaling an advance to reach the rebels who quickly made their way to the fortified top of the wall. All were armed with spears and bows.

 

It was more than expected that Crassus would be at the front leading his troops. After all; the rebel encampment was abandoned and all signs pointed to them moving in haste. Crassus would assume that Spartacus led from the front. There was no reason for the Romans to expect the ambush waiting for them.

 

All of the gladiators (and the Batiatus men) chuckled as Crixus now taunted Crassus with accusations of cowardice. As Crassus retreated on the other side of the wall; Spartacus and the handful of rebels with him quickly set fire to Crassus outpost before withdrawing themselves to rejoin the main body of rebels.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius really chaps Caesar's ass (Yes pun intended)

“Crassus gains another half-day.” Quintus noted as Spartacus and the more experienced fighters had once again fallen back to protect those in the rear. “He rightly reasons that Spartacus will slow to protect the weakest among the rebel army.”

 

“Crassus attacks women and children.” Titus spat. “He is but glaring example of the worst parts of the republic. Greed and cunning married to a cold and merciless heart.”

 

“Have you seen how the man coddles his slaves?” Quintus asked. “And he is an even bigger tyrant than you when it comes to making his sons earn every bit respect and coin by their own effort.”

 

“Yes that is a thing we share but with far different goals in mind.” Titus said. “I sought to teach you that our house did not rise to its standing without the men who fought for it. We did not build the House of Batiatus; the champions who stood upon the sands built our house. Without them; we would be nothing; a lesson hard learned when sword was turned upon you.”

 

“How is that any different than Crassus lessons to his sons?” Quintus asked.

 

“Crassus teaches his sons with goal of lessons to be that they are greater than all others in the end because he has made them earn everything.” Titus explained. “Yet humility is unknown to them. They grow to manhood believing that all stand beneath them. A lesson reinforced by their mother’s use of coin and position to gain what is desired without the effort that others must spend to do the same.”

 

“It will lead young Tiberius to ruin upon a day.” Solonius noted. “The boy even now makes enemy of Caesar, a thing even Crassus takes care to avoid. For all his wealth, the elder understands that the name of Caesar carries a status insurmountable.”

 

“Caesar even offered fair warning to the boy; yet it was rebuffed.” Titus said. “Tiberius thinks himself far more of a man than he is; the bitter tears of the boy he is may school him when the wolf within Caesar bares fang.”

 

* * *

 

“I cannot decide if Crixus yet yearns for glorious death; or if he truly believes that the rebels can march upon Rome itself.” Auctus shook his head.

 

Spartacus, Agron, and Crixus had just had another go round about the next move to be made. Once again the decision was deferred as Spartacus set Gannicus and Lugo to task searching for any available food source to feed the mass of fighters and slaves.

 

“Your brother stands in uncomfortable position.” Donar said to Duro. “One he has stood in for some measure of time. His loyalty to Spartacus set in stone; he understands that The Bringer of Rain can no longer feed his bloody vengeance against Rome with so many now dependent on him. Yet he yearns as fiercely as Crixus to see Rome fall.”

 

“Agron realizes that Spartacus is more concerned with freedom than vengeance.” Duro said. “Yet the idiot clings to some mistaken ideal of needed to avenge my fall in the escape from the ludus. Yet beneath the desire for revenge, he also understands the magnitude of what they have accomplished, he sees beyond vengeance.”

 

They watched as Agron made his way to where the rebels were setting up tents to pass the night. Agron was surprised to see that Nasir had their tent all but erected and a hare waiting to be skinned and roasted to fill their bellies.

 

“That fucking pirate just refuses to give up!” Duro groaned as Castus now made an appearance right about the same moment as Laeta fell to a fit of frustration at the tent she was attempting to erect.

 

“And you keep saying your brother is a raving idiot who desires only to butcher every Roman that crosses path.” Pietros grinned. “Yet he helps Laeta to erect her shelter.”

 

“And he is not even trying to trash Castus.” Donar pointed out. “And it is clear that the Cilician openly flirts with Nasir.”

 

As they watched; a flustered Kore came running over in need of help. The woman led Agron and Laeta to her tent while Nasir went in search of Spartacus. Since Kore wouldn’t tell them anything other than the fact that she needed help; Agron decided that whatever the problem was Spartacus should know about it.

 

As they entered the tent to the labor screams of a heavily pregnant woman; Duro burst out laughing. “Oh this will be entertaining!”

 

“Care to share what has you so amused?” Auctus asked.

 

“Look at Agron’s face!” Duro said pointing out his brother who looked as if he would bolt from the tent any moment. “Agron attending at a birth! He couldn’t even stand to watch the goats in our village give birth!”

 

Duro found himself laughing harder as Agron began inching toward the tent flap intending to escape when Kore informed him that she would soon have need of his blade. If that was not enough to prevent Agron’s escape; Spartacus arrival ensured the German gladiator was well and truly stuck. The look on Agron face had tears streaming down Duro’s cheeks as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

 

“The woman’s ruse is discovered.” Auctus said as Spartacus grabbed her arm and dragged her from the tent to his own with Agron and Laeta following in their wake.

* * *

 

The Romans were watching Crassus’ camp where the exhausted soldiers were attempting to gain some much needed rest. Caesar looked around seeing men ready to drop where they stood; reserves of stamina completely spent. Marcus would not heed his word; yet his pompous child might impart the necessary wisdom to see Crassus to understanding. Caesar made his way to the boy’s well-appointed tent finding Tiberius sitting down to a meal with two of his most trusted men.

 

“I say Caesar holds false hope; Tiberius will act counter to any suggestion Caesar makes from spite.” Solonius said. “Crassus should never have placed the child in position of such authority.”

 

“Tiberius grants audience at mention of father’s name.” Quintus said. “Perhaps his concern will outweigh his resentment of Caesar.”

 

“Caesar is the one who delivered Kore to Marcus side. Tiberius knows well what words were to fall upon father’s ear.” Titus noted. “Secret yet remains hidden; should it be unearthed it will spur the boy’s downfall. A thing he is most aware of.”

 

“He has made point to speak of Caesar’s role in bringing her to field of battle.” Solonius agreed. “He seeks to plant doubt in Crassus heart.”

 

“Tiberius is no fool.” Glaber interrupted. “He will do whatever necessary to achieve his goals. No matter sacrifice required.”

 

“As you were willing to sacrifice your wife and heir in your pursuit of Spartacus?” Lucretia asked then turned to Illythia. “He had Asher hide the evidence of your kidnapping to keep word from Senate. Albinius was counted as close friend to many in the senate and they would have moved Olympus itself to see you safely retrieved; yet your husband jealously placed glory of killing Spartacus above you. He even had new wife already at hand. Seppius’ holdings rivaled even your father’s.”

 

“Tiberius seals his fate.” Solonius said as the boys closest officers held Caesar down upon the table while Tiberius forced himself on the high-ranking Roman. “Not even Crassus wealth will; stay Caesar’s hand from taking vengeance.”

 

“No it will not.” Titus said. “Gaius Claudius Caesar, will see the boy dead and his hand not revealed. I’d not be in young Tiberius footwear for all the coin in Rome and Marcus Crassus fortune.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crassus defeats Crixus

“What has you so out of sorts Father?” Quintus asked. “And why does Glaber grin as if Venus herself descended to earth to bestow favor?”

 

“Spartacus finally makes fatal mistake.” Glaber crowed.

 

Duro, Auctus and Oenomaus peered down to find the rebels in the middle of preparations to move from the valley they had raided the night before; but with a strange undercurrent running through the group.

 

“Crixus splits from Spartacus. Spartacus to keep to original plan to cross the Alps; while Crixus marches on Rome with those willing to follow.” Barca said. “As much as it pains me to be in agreement with that fucking Roman; Glaber stands correct in this. It is a fatal mistake that will cost many lives.”

 

“Wait! Why would Crixus leave now when they are so close to freedom?” Duro asked. “It lies but scant distance over Alps; and rebels hold number to deal hard blow to Pompey should he make attempt to stop them.”

 

“Crixus is a fool who believes in his own legend; led about by Naevia’s blind hatred.” Barca snorted. “The cunt should have been left in mines. Crixus led dozens to their deaths to liberate her; now he will lead thousands to their deaths on the whim of a woman who should already be in the afterlife.”

 

“You exaggerate; Crixus does not command so many.” Duro argued.

 

“He speaks truth.” Varro said. “Thousands prepare to march for Rome with Crixus…your brother counted among them.”

 

“You lie!” Duro denied Varro’s words. “I may name him fool or idiot; but he would not risk dragging Nasir to the afterlife.”

 

“He puts the boy from him and charges him with lending blade to Spartacus.” Barca explained. “I believe his reason for following Crixus is less about seeing Rome fall and more about seeing others have better chance to cross Alps. He thinks that there is no life for him beyond the field of battle. Agron like many others knowingly marches to his death to give Rome pause in her pursuit of Spartacus.”

 

“Fucking shit!” Duro yelled.

 

“There is slim chance of victory.” Oenomaus said. “If they can reach the gates of Rome swiftly enough only the inept Arrias stands between them and the downfall of Rome. But they must take the city itself; and swiftly. If they are caught outside of the walls by Crassus; they will be slaughtered.”

 

 

 

“And Crassus spies have already reported to him of the split; and the direction that Crixus army takes.” Glaber said. “Crassus will turn to defend Rome. Once Crixus is put to grass Spartacus will find himself pressed between Crassus in the south and Pompey in the north.” 

 

* * *

 

A fortnight later all were gathered upon the balcony watching as Crixus and his army stood upon a ridge looking down upon the city of Rome.

 

“Crixus stands before Rome; as he desired.” Rhaskos noted.

 

“Crixus but faces his defeat.” Glaber said.

 

“No matter; this day will be remembered.” Varro said “As Hannibal is remembered. Yet this is not an army marching on Rome at the command of foreign king. This is an army that Rome herself built; come to seek vengeance in the name of all who have suffered under lash and shackle.”

 

“It is an army of fools.” Duro spat. “Tossing away the freedom they gained in favor of ill-advised vengeance. They will spill blood upon ground for what purpose? They cannot win.”

 

“They stand before Rome.” Quintus said. “That stands a victory; even if battle is lost.”

 

“And it will be lost.” Barca said. “Crassus forms his army beyond ridge. He held them there and lets Arrias advance without reinforcement. Arrias will fall to Crixus and Crassus will fall upon them with fresh troops when Crixus thinks battle won.”

 

Crixus had now climbed upon a rock to give a speech to those who followed him.

 

“Fucking idiot!” Duro snorted.

 

“At least he got the champion’s answer correct.” Donar said.

 

“I see it now for the foolish question it is.” Oenomaus said as Crixus followers now fell upon Arrias.

 

The battle went as all knew it would. Arrias and his legion were soon put to grass by the rebels. Crixus immediately began to celebrate not realizing that Crassus and his legions were now advancing toward them.

 

Crassus gave order and horns called the mass of troops to attention. The rebels also came to attention as they realized that their celebration was premature.

 

The rebels were scrambling to mount a defense as Crassus decision to withhold his men from joining in battle with Arrias against the rebels proved to be a sound tactical move. The rebels had just won a hard fought battle against Arrias and exhaustion and injury were taking their toll. One by one rebels began to fall to Roman blades.

 

“Fucking little Roman shit!” Duro yelled as he watched Tiberius attack Agron’s back.

 

As if he had heard his brother’s warning; the German twisted his body as Tiberius thrust forward with his spear. Donar and Duro looked on in shock as the German fell to the boy’s blade. Caesar was not to be outdone as he called engaged Crixus. The Gaul seeing fighters falling all around him fought like on possessed and soon had the Roman at a disadvantage.

 

Once again Tiberius used a sneak attack from the rear to bring down another of the rebellion’s highest ranking generals. Naevia shocked to see the undefeated Gaul defeated; was screeching at the top of her lungs.

 

With Agron and Crixus downed and Naevia contained by Roman troops the rebel’s defense collapsed.

 

“Look at your rebels now.” Glaber crowed. “They fall to ruin at Roman hands.”

 

As the dead (and Naevia still in the world of the living) watched; Tiberius swung his sword separating Crixus’ head from his shoulders. Turned from the balcony and began pushing his way through the mass of newly dead rebels searching for a single man.

 

Duro quickly stood up and followed in the Carthaginian’s wake. Donar also stood up realizing the German was probably going after Crixus. The two caught up to Barca just in time to see him swinging his fists at the Gaul who hadn’t even realized that he was dead yet.

 

“You fucking fool!” Barca yelled as Donar and Duro grabbed him to pull him off of Crixus. “You have led thousands to needless death!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naevia returns to the rebel camp

“Crixus! What is the first thing I taught you when you became Champion of Capua?” Oenomaus asked as he joined the group of gladiators.

 

“It is obvious the fool did not heed your counsel.” Barca spat. “He believed not only his own legend; but fell to the same belief when it came to rebel army!”

 

“Rome trembled before us.” Crixus defended himself.

 

“At what fucking cost?!” Duro demanded. “Thousands dead from foolishly following in your wake; and Spartacus left with thousands more who are unable to fight. The rebellion is fatally weakened because of your desire for glory! My brother lies on field of battle teetering on edge of line between life and afterlife!”

 

“Agron chose to follow me.” Crixus said. “I did not ask it of him.”

 

“No you didn’t.” Duro agreed. “Yet I am certain he is not the only one that thought to lend aid enough to succeed in drawing Crassus from pursuit of Spartacus. He would willingly lay down his life if it meant a fighting chance for those he cares about.”

 

“You did succeed in giving Spartacus much needed break from Crassus’ pursuit.” Barca said. “Yet your lack of vision leaves the Thracian much worse off than before. Pompey’s advance scouts make landfall with the man soon to follow. Spartacus faces enemies on both sides now; and with half the number of warriors he had on hand.”

 

“To cut straightest path to point.” Auctus began, “Your hubris has accomplished what Rome’s legions could not; you have secured the defeat of Spartacus.”

* * *

“What plan does the Thracian hatch now?” Glaber asked as he watched Spartacus and a handful of rebels sneaking through the dead of night.

 

Asher popped a walnut kernel into his mouth and chewed it for a moment before swallowing it. “I would venture he is once again set to prove that he is anything but the common slave Rome continues to believe him to be.”

 

“He will soon discover the peril he faces.” Solonius stated. “Those are not Crassus men; but scouts of Pompey’s legion.”

 

The rebels quickly attacked the small camp killing the soldiers only to draw up short when they discovered that the enemy they had set upon were not Crassus men.  Spartacus and the rebels quickly stripped the bodies of armor and weapons making their back to their encampment and the one person who might hold much needed answer to whose men they had just sent to the afterlife.

 

Several leagues away Crassus was hatching his own plot. The defeated rebels yet drawing breath were being shackled and prepared for a march to Crassus encampment. One rebel had been singled out and set upon a horse the head of the fallen Gaul had been wrapped in fabric and thrust into Naevia’s hands. Crassus slapped the horse’s flank spurring it to gallop away from the field. Had she turned back she would have seen Agron, stripped of armor has he was shackled along with the other survivors.

* * *

 

“Agron stands among the hundreds captured by Crassus outside of Rome.” Mira said. “He yet lives for now.”

 

“Crassus’ men will put them to question.” Duro said. “It is but a matter of time until tongue loosened by torture reveals to them that they hold prisoner of note.”

 

“The gods yet have purpose for Agron.” Sura said. “They will protect his life.”

 

“Fuck the gods!” Duro swore. “I have no use for them; or their fucking purpose!”

 

“You should not tempt them to anger.” Melitta said. “They may turn from him.”

 

“Fuck Jupiter and the rest of those divine Roman cunts!” Duro snorted. “They are nothing to me or my brother. We hold different gods to heart east of the Rhine.”

 

“Naevia approaches Spartacus camp.” Pietros interrupted. “She carries news of Crixus defeat.”

 

“This will go over well.” Duro said as he stood up. “I would know how Spartacus responds.”

 

It was clear that the rebels were being extra cautious. Several of the most experienced fighters joined Spartacus and Nasir as they moved to intercept any stealthy attack. It did not take long for Spartacus to realize that the rider might be wearing a cloak of the legion but was no Roman.

 

Spartacus quickly sent Nasir back to the encampment to prepare a cot for the unconscious Naevia. Gannicus took charge of setting a watch in case Crassus had set scout to follow the rebel. By the time Spartacus and Gannicus returned to the encampment Naevia had regained her senses. Gannicus settled the girl on the cot while Spartacus poured a cup of wine.

 

It took a bit of time for the two gladiators to convince the woman to give up the grotesque burden she carried. She now set about telling the tale of how she had returned to them in the shape she was in. Nasir’s interruption was not unexpected.

 

“Would that I could tell him the fool yet clings to life.” Duro said as Nasir made his to the privacy of the tent he had shared with Agron to grieve his supposed loss.

 

“They will yet be reunited.” Sura said. “The gods do not frown upon the union.”

 

“Spartacus does not avenge Crixus?” Rhaskos snarled. “How dare he! Crixus deserves honor!”

 

“Patience Rhaskos.” Oenomaus counseled. “I believe he but plans grander honor than a few brief words.”

 

As the dead looked on; two of the rebels wearing the armor of Pompey’s men wear speaking to Spartacus. The two mounted horses setting out in the direction Naevia had come from.

 

“The fucking shit again does not know when he is beaten!” Glaber said in disbelief.

 

Crixus now entered the balcony with Varro. “What is that Roman shit doing here?”

 

“He has vested interest in the rebellion, being cause for it.” Varro said. “There are other Romans here also including Batiatus and Lucretia.”

 

“So the afterlife is just a miserable as life?” Crixus said. “The gods piss upon us!”

 

“Not exactly.” Donar said. “We get to watch Barca beat Asher to bloody pulp for eternity.”

 

“That Syrian fuck is here as well?” Crixus snorted in disbelief.

 

“Look upon the bright side.” Varro noted. “It is a thing that you and Barca can bond over; much as you did against new recruits to the ludus.”

 

They turned their eyes back toward the living where Spartacus had just finished speaking to Nasir before laying a comforting hand on the Syrian’s shoulder. Spartacus was wearing a red cloak of the legion and surrounded by more men cloaked in the armor of Pompey’s legion.

 

“That fucking pirate does not even allow memory of my brother fade from grieving heart before he attempts to poach!” Duro snarled.

 

“The Cilician but attempts to comfort.” Sura said. “He may seem to be without honor; but he sees Nasir’s pain and would attempt to ease it. Yet his pain will be lifted soon.”

 

“Where do you go?” Melitta asked as the Thracian woman turned to leave.

 

“To prepare for reunion long awaited.” Sura said “The time approaches; I would not look upon the suffering that heralds it.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels hold games in honor of Crixus and his followers.

“An ingenious plan.” Titus said. “Spartacus would use Pompey’s presence to draw the man into trap. Although it falls short of desired mark; Crassus son carries almost as much worth as the father.”

 

“Speaking of the father.” Glaber waved his hand changing the view to Crassus camp. “It seems he steps in where son left off in questioning captured rebels.”

 

As those gathered watched; Crassus and Caesar made their way to where the rebels were being held. After days of being overlooked; the one Roman who knew exactly who and what Agron was to Spartacus laid eyes on him.

 

“I begin to fear Sura may not know the will of the goods as well as she thinks.” Solonius remarked as the Romans brought over the crossbeam of a tau cross and began to tie the German to the length of wood in preparation to drive nails through the gladiators palms.

 

“I will take great pleasure in informing the oracle that the gods turn from her.” Glaber said eagerly as he hurried from the balcony in search of Sura. “I will also be sure to inform our young German of his brother’s fate should fortune be so kind as to allow paths to cross.” He tossed over his shoulder in parting.

 

“I will find Duro,” Solonius said as he stood to his feet. “I’ve grown rather fond of the boy and would not have him victim once again to Glaber’s cruelty.”

 

“I often laid doubt upon Agron.” Lucius said. “Yet I stand proven as mistaken about him as he stands mistaken about me. It is not a fate deserved. It but proves Crassus stands among the Roman shits deserving of scorn.”

 

“I would not watch such spectacle.” Titus said as he waved his hand preferring to watch as Spartacus entered his camp with Tiberius and his men bound and subject to the wrath and jeers of the gathered crowd. Rather than allowing the crowd to set upon them; Spartacus ordered the crowd to silence by claiming the blood of the Romans for a higher purpose.

 

As they watched the few remaining gladiators began good-naturedly slapping each other upon the back and fell into step behind the group. Along the way they grabbed random fighters to join in the march to a cave where the Roman captives were settled.

 

Titus poured himself another cup of wine. “Spartacus again surprises. He would honor the fallen in the same way of many nobles; by seeing blood spilled in their honor.”

 

“He would see them for the sands?” Lucius asked.

 

“Yes, it seems that Caesar’s plotting will bear desired fruit after all.” Titus said.

 

* * *

 

 

“You said the gods have purpose for him!” Duro yelled at Sura. “You said they would protect him!”

 

“I said they would protect his life.” The Thracian woman quietly answered. “Your brother yet draws breath and will continue to do so long after many others has drawn their last. Your brother yet has purpose and the gods put great importance upon it. They will not allow the Romans to rob him of life. Have faith.”

 

“My brother suffers upon fucking cross and you counsel me to have faith?” Duro swore.

 

“Agron would not stand pleased with you at this moment.” Donar said trying to calm Duro’s temper which could quite honestly be just as terrifying as Agron’s.

 

“If he would stand displeased with me; the cause would be lack of curses upon tongue directed to the heavens!” Duro argued. “Fucking Romans and their crosses!”

 

“Come, let us join the others. Spartacus’ games are soon to begin; and Nasir fights to honor Agron.” Oenomaus urged. “For once we will sit in pulvinus and watch Romans die for our amusement.”

 

Duro allowed himself to be led to the balcony where Solonius and Titus had established seating arrangements. Crixus sat in the very front a vacant seat at his side. Titus directed the German to sit next to the Gaul.

 

“Just in time.” Titus said as Duro dropped grumpily into his seat. “The games are held in honor of the fallen yet there are two Primus matches to honor Spartacus fallen generals Crixus and Agron.”

 

“You sit in his place of honor pup.” Crixus said. “The lumbering oaf is too stubborn to let go grip on life.”

 

“Spartacus takes to the sands first!” Varro noted.

 

“Tell me again why slaves sit comfortable as if of note; and we stand in the back as if slaves?” Glaber complained. “And as I understand it; Varro stands Roman; yet he and his woman also sit comfortably.”

 

“Take comfort in the fact that I stand at your side.” Asher complained. “Even Gnaeus is allowed seat.”

 

“Gnaeus despised as he is yet bears mark of the house of Batiatus.” Barca answered. “You on the other hand removed your mark in favor of serving that shit next to you.”

 

“Not that it is of importance since you were always an outsider to us.” Auctus said.

 

“The Roman dies a coward’s death!” Crixus chuckled. “Let us see if between two they can find the courage to stand before Spartacus.”

 

Everyone turned their attention to the makeshift arena where Spartacus was now toying with two more of the Romans to the delight of the gathered rebels. No one was surprised to see the two fall. Gannicus now stepped onto the sands demanding three Romans to kill.

 

“Gannicus has not fallen from form that had Capua demanding his freedom.” Solonius said. “I always envied the house of Batiatus for owning him.”

 

“You did not stand alone in such regard.” Quintus said. “Tullius was also of a mind to own him. He dared to demand I sell him Gannicus in return for the favor of allowing me to purchase Crixus. It was nothing short of an insult with Gannicus standing champion and Crixus nothing but a filthy slave bound for mines.”

 

Crixus turned around to glare at Quintus who quickly added, “Crixus did turn out to be a wise investment; well worth the coin spent.”

 

As the dead watched; Gannicus made quick work of his three opponents capping off his match by decapitating the last one before tossed the severed head to the rabid crowd.

 

“Gannicus well remembers how to gain the favor of the crowd.” Titus noted.

 

“Gannicus stands among many storied champions of the house of Batiatus.” Oenomaus said to Titus.

 

“As do you my friend. In truth it is a house of champions all who stood with Spartacus; and many who fell just prior to rebellion.” Titus glanced over his shoulder at Asher. “However there is the notable exception.”

 

The matches progressed quickly with rebels and gladiators sending Romans to the afterlife. Soon it was time for the first primus.

 

“I look forward to seeing the boy cut down his opponent.” Crixus said conversationally. “He was well schooled by Spartacus; although both Agron and I gave additional instruction. Your brother will be well honored upon the sands.”

 

Glaber ever the annoyance soon interrupted everyone’s enjoyment of watching the little Syrian taking full advantage of the chance to brutalize a Roman by asking “Where pray tell do Gannicus and Spartacus go in the middle of the primus?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crassus releases his prisoners and the rebels honor their dead.

“Nasir affords himself well upon the sands.” Crixus said as the Syrian used his spear to rip open the Roman’s throat.

 

“You speak with pride of the boy.” Titus noted.

 

“He holds a fire in his belly.” Crixus said. “Agron and I both thought Spartacus should have put the boy down.”

 

“Many of us thought the boys should have been put down when he made attempt on Spartacus’ life.” Donar said. “And he has become one of our most fierce warriors.”

 

“A thing surprising when you consider what a delicate creature he was upon first meeting.” Crixus said.

 

“And do you stand surprised that Naevia has become the warrior that she is?” Duro asked as the woman now took to the sands against Crassus’ son. “I remember her when my brother and I were first brought to the ludus. She stood as delicate as Nasir.”

 

“They have both grown into formidable warriors.” Oenomaus said.

 

“Due in part to your training.” Lucius added. “I well remember your words, fighting will not guarantee your life; only winning.”

 

As the group watched Spartacus made his way to the sands where Naevia was about to take Tiberius head. He relayed to the rebels Crassus offer of 500 rebels taken as prisoner for the life of his son; the offer brought to them by Caesar himself.

 

While the rebels continued to yell for Tiberius’ blood; Spartacus left the decision in Naevia’s hands. Donar having seen evidence of Naevia’s unreasoning hatred flinched at Spartacus decision; sure the woman would choose to feed her thirst for Roman blood. Then she surprised everyone by slamming the hilt of her sword against Tiberius’ jaw; foregoing vengeance in favor of saving rebel lives.

 

“It has been far too long since Naevia gave thought to ought but blood spilled.” Donar said. It lifts spirit to see the girl we once held fondness for emerge once again.”

 

“She does not stand alone in such regard.” Crixus said. “I allowed myself to be blinded by her pain. Spartacus opened our eyes to freedom; yet where he would see people to true freedom and peace beyond Rome’s borders; all I could see was the glory in bringing Rome to its knees. A thing I now realize was but foolish dream. Both Spartacus and I became weaker when we parted ways.”

 

Down in the rebel camp; Spartacus was now leading the bound Tiberius to the patiently waiting Caesar. The man should have taken his prize and made good his escape yet could not resist the opportunity to taunt the boy. As Caesar crowed in triumph; Kore took the opportunity to run forward and plunge a dagger into the boy’s back.

 

“Fucking cunt!” Duro jumped up and shouted. “She condemns all to death for her own selfish revenge!”

 

“No.” Sura said quietly from where she now stood quietly in the back of balcony. “She serves purpose intended by the gods. Her return to Crassus in exchange for lives promised. Caesar will keep to bargain and all will be reunited with their loved ones. Your brother among them Duro.”

 

“They released him from cross?” Duro questioned.

 

“Crassus ordered it done as soon as Caesar set foot to path.” Sura said. “Because of his position in rebel army; Crassus set high value upon his life. Crassus believes Agron can no longer take to field of battle because of ruined hands; and would return to Spartacus most valued companion.”

 

“Crassus returns shadow of the man.” Crixus said quietly. “Agron is a warrior who knows his strength to be ability to wield sword. Crassus ensured that such is no longer possible.”

 

“What purpose do your gods hold for a warrior who can no longer fight? Agron would wish for death rather than stand as burden.” Duro said as he left the balcony.

* * *

Duro watched as those released by Crassus returned to the rebel encampment. Those could walk did so even if the pace was slow. As the exchange was made it had been clear that Spartacus spirit had been lifted to see Agron among them. Spartacus had made his way to Agron’s side and had not left it during the trek back.

 

Naevia and Nasir stood watching the reunions; both grieving at their own personal loss. Duro growled as the pirate Castus made his way to Nasir’s side. Yet the man did not attempt to take advantage but directed the Syrian’s attention to Spartacus. Duro could mark the exact moment when Nasir realized just who the rebel leader was gently supporting an urging forward.

 

“The gods favor them.” Sura said quietly at Duro’s side. “I know you do not wish to hear it; but have faith. Agron is much stronger than you think; as is Nasir.”

 

“What good is strength when hand cannot grip sword?” Duro asked. “Agron was raised by our Father to be a warrior; the strong arm meant to protect our family when our father’s days came to end. Our kin were slaughtered and we sent to Rome as slaves. When I was struck down he lost all reason for living; yet he could wield sword to take vengeance for wrongs done. He does not have even that now.”

 

They watched as Nasir took the burden of Agron’s weight on his own shoulder leading the man to the tent they had once shared. The rebel encampment was a hive of activity those with healing abilities were seeing to the injured while others at Spartacus urging were packing all that could be packed in preparation of leaving. Still others were building a pyre upon the bloodied sands were the makeshift games had been held.

 

Crixus stepped out onto the balcony. He quietly watched the activity for a few moments. “Spartacus should lead them away and not waste effort. Many lie dead because of my hubris; and others stand unable to lift sword.”

 

“Spartacus orders pyre prepared because they all need to grieve.” Oenomaus said. “Many have been lost; and many thought lost are restored. It is a thing needed.

 

As soon as all was prepared to journey; the rebels gathered once again in the makeshift arena. Spartacus and Naevia approached the stacked wood; Spartacus carrying a shield and Naevia carrying Crixus’ severed head which had been washed in wine and covered in sweet oil before being wrapped in a silken cloth. The items were placed upon the pyre and Spartacus handed a torch to Naevia.

 

As she set fire to the wood she spoke Crixus name giving him the honor she felt he was due. Now the rebels began calling out the names of fallen loved ones. The dead stood quietly awed as the living called out their names paying homage to them. Even Barca found himself moved as Pollux called out his name.

 

The dead watched as the rebels began chanting Crixus name; then other names were chanted. The rebels stood united; their chants carrying to the very heavens until the fire began to burn down to glowing embers. In the darkest part of the night; The rebels filed out of the encampment leaving nothing but dying embers for the Roman advance sent by Crassus intent on slaughter.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the final battle

“Crassus woman is returned to him and he still drives his men without mercy.” Titus noted. “With the death of that boy seeking to hide behind you; he grows just as obsessive over Spartacus as you once were, Glaber.”

 

“Spartacus is blight on the glory of Rome.” Glaber said.

 

“He’s is nothing but a slave; my father will remind the rebel of a slave’s place.” Tiberius said.

 

“Indeed.” Glaber agreed with the boy.

 

“Tell me Glaber; did you know Crassus wife?” Solonius asked. “I would swear the boy your get.”

 

“I am my father’s son!” Tiberius yelled.

 

“I would not be so proud of that fact if I stood in your place.” Quintus advised. “So far we have shielded you from the Gaul’s wrath.”

 

“And the German’s.” Solonius added. “Duro would gladly lay hands on him as proxy for his father. Our good-natured gladiator from the lands east of the Rhine is yet angered at that cross business that Crassus ordered.”

 

“You see in death; all men stand equal.” Titus said. “Old grudges do tend to follow some to the afterlife. You would do well to caution your words among the gladiators and rebels we share this space with. Even Glaber is learning when to still his own tongue.”

 

“Titus earned the respect of his men in life and is treated with respect.” Solonius explained. “And I enjoy a certain respect also because Quintus chose to shit upon me in seeing me from the world; but I have forgiven him considering our long friendship. Young Varro stands a gladiator among them and Lucius took up their cause and became as much a rebel as any of them.”

 

“You however are an outsider.” Quintus said. “Since my father makes my afterlife miserable by constantly reminding me of my many faults they feel I am being punished and ignore me. You like Glaber should tread softly; there are quite a few more of them than there are of us.”

 

* * *

 

Crixus, Barca, Pietros and Auctus sat quietly watching the rebel encampment.

 

“My heart aches for him.” Pietros said watching as Agron wandered about the camp a pale shadow of himself.

 

“His body yet lives; but his spirit hovers between life and death.” Auctus noted. “To see such a proud warrior reduced to this.”

 

“Agron stands but another victim of my pride and quest for glory.” Crixus said. “I have often been at cross purpose with him; but Agron has always stood a rock to rebellion; even when we disagreed.”

 

“The man is not without his own pride.” Barca said. “To be placed among cripples and the elderly does not sit well with him; even if he stands their leader. Spartacus decree, although well intentioned, strips the man of his worth.”

 

“None among the rebels consider him of no worth.” Pietros said. “Many seek him out for his knowledge and wisdom to show him that he is still important to the cause. Even the pirate seeks him out hoping to raise spirit by raising ire.”

 

Duro now joined the group sighing as he saw who they were watching. “Is there nothing of greater importance in rebel camp than my brother’s misery?”

 

Duro waved his hand changing the scene to Gannicus and Spartacus who were speaking with Lugo. The German was gesturing around at a pile of loosely tied wooden frameworks. Spartacus Clapped the man on the shoulder before indicting that he should follow them.

 

The trio entered Spartacus tent to find Nasir and several others gathered and waiting. Barca now waved his hand so that the dead could listen to what was being said. “I believe these words may be of importance. Spartacus gathers the more experienced among them.”

 

The gladiators all began grinning as they learned what Spartacus now had in store for their Roman foe.

 

“A brilliant plan.” Titus said from where he stood with Solonius. “Spartacus name rests on every tongue within the republic; yet few know his visage. Such raids will set both Pompey and Crassus to confusion.”

 

“Yet Crassus will not be fooled for long.” Solonius said. “I pray strategy holds long enough.”

 

“Long enough for what?” Crixus asked.

 

“Spartacus is aware that rebellion nears end of days. His reason for tasking Agron with leading the non-combatants to safety.” Titus said. “Spartacus would face Crassus upon field of Battle while Agron leads the group to safety beyond the Alps.”

 

“I still believe that Spartacus is wrong in keeping knowledge from Agron.” Duro said. “It will stand as added proof that Agron is naught but burden. More importantly it stands as lack of trust in one who has always stood at Spartacus side even when his own desire ran in opposing direction.”

 

“Yet it is not Spartacus intention.” Varro said as he made his way to the balcony. “Spartacus places all trust in the last man who stood at his side from the beginning.”

 

“All the more reason to reveal plan.” Crixus noted. “Agron and I are not dissimilar in our thoughts. I found offense in Spartacus keeping a plot from my ears; yet my reaction was needed part of plot. The situation does not stand so now.”

 

As they watched; the men all filed out of Spartacus tent. Nasir made his way to another tent; one where Castus claimed along with another of Spartacus scouts.

 

“Fucking Syrian!” Duro yelled. “Does he now cast Agron aside also?”

 

“No. Nasir has been working on something when not needed. Castus knows of it. I believe Nasir tasks Castus with finishing it.” Attius said as he joined the group. “It seems all will gather to see rebellion to bitter end.”

 

“How do you know of Nasir’s movements Roman?” Crixus demanded.

 

“Because Nasir, unlike many who called themselves rebel, understood that there were Romans sympathetic to rebel cause.” Attius answered. “He is a man of character who judges each man by his worth; not what blood courses through veins. I thing I would have expected from your woman as well since they both stood recipient of a Roman’s kindness; as I understand all who were at Vesuvius were. I offer prayers that he survives; if not then the mercy of a quick death.”

 

* * *

 

“Crassus yet mourns his get.” Quintus said. He looked across the balcony where Tiberius sat with Glaber and Illythia. “I wonder how long he would mourn were truth of Kore’s escape made known to him?”

 

“Kore will not speak of it.” Tiberius said smugly. “She has been warned that to do so is to invite the wrath of my father.”

 

“Yet Kore no longer stands the only one aware of the truth.” Lucretia said. “A secret known to more than one person stands secret no longer; do you not agree Illythia?”

 

“Of course, proper incentive goes a long way toward stilling tongues.” Quintus added. “Caesar believes Crassus piece of mind stands incentive and holds knowledge to himself; as Kore does for the moment.”

 

Solonius whispered softly to Quintus “You stealthy place flame under Glaber and his wife just to watch them squirm while openly holding young Tiberius feet to coals.” Before he buried his smile in a cup of wine.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus and your big mouth! You weren't supposed to tell Crassus about that!

The dead had all gathered together closely watching as the end drew nearer. The dead were now split into factions. Glaber and the Romans who believed as he did along with Asher, who was yet Glaber’s man, occupied the far area. The Batiatus family and other Romans, who were if not sympathetic to the rebels held an understanding of their complaint, occupied the middle of the balcony. On the other side was the largest group by far; the rebel dead.

 

The rebel army was quickly completing the tasks to prepare their chosen field of battle. The rebel non-combatants were just as taken with packing for the journey across the Alps. When Agron made his way once again to Spartacus presence no one was surprised. Nor were they surprised when word of Spartacus intent fell upon his ear to hear the German once again state his desire to take up arms against Crassus.

 

“Stubborn fool.” Duro spoke quietly. “Stop being so eager to join me.”

 

“It will be many years before you are reunited.” Sura said covering the young German’s hand with her own. “He will be an old man stooped with age when he again sets eyes upon you.”

 

As they watched Agron went in search of Nasir as ordered by Spartacus and Gannicus made his way to Sibyl also ordered by Spartacus.

 

“Jupiter’s fucking cock!” Donar exclaimed. “The fucking shadow manages to tame the Celt after all. I was sure that she would meet Saxa’s blade first!”

 

“Naevia yet stands a warrior.” Crixus said as he watched her speaking with Spartacus. “What of her fate Sura? Do the gods whisper to you of her?”

 

“They whisper to me of much.” Sura said. “I speak of Agron only because the gods have purpose for him beyond the field of battle.”

 

“They hold no such purpose for Naevia?” Crixus demanded angrily. “They would shit upon her and then tear her from the world?”

 

“Has Spartacus known joy?” Sura demanded. “Or has he stood always a man without heart? Would you have her suffer the same fate; life absent cause for heart to beat?”

 

“She should live to find another. One to see her to comforts I could not provide!” Crixus insisted.

 

“They are not so cruel to you, or to her.” Sura said. “Take comfort in thought of reunion to last for all time; as I now do.”

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe that Pompey yet chases ghost of Spartacus.” Glaber said disgusted. “Crassus has discovered ruse and sets men to purpose seeking camp.”

 

“And he yet fails to find even cold ashes.” Asher said. “The two are well-matched. Both use inspired tactic to confuse nemesis. Pompey seeks to overwhelm with numbers; Spartacus does not stand fool who would seek to stand firm against a sea of Pompey’s men.”

 

“You stand his Dominus do you not?” Tiberius asked of Glaber. “Still his tongue! Constant prattle annoys nerve.”

 

“You have yet to yet grasp that all stand equal here.” Asher said. “He can no more force my tongue to silence than you can. Of course you are welcome to make attempt.” The Syrian chuckled.

 

“You forget your place slave!” Tiberius shouted.

 

“Perhaps your father will soon fall from life and make attempt since you stand too fearful to do so yourself.” Asher slumped back casually in his seat and continued to nibble on the nuts he held in his hand.

 

“I will see you silenced!” Tiberius said springing to his feet.

 

Ashur calmly pulled a dagger from his cloak and held it to the boy’s throat. “I stand no soft-hearted woman shocked by betrayal. I may not be welcomed among Batiatus' gladiators; but I did stand among them upon the sands of the arena.”

 

Lucretia now turned toward the commotion. “You would do well to heed the serpent. The name Crassus will no more protect you then it protected your father’s cousin Licinia.”

 

Solonius snorted with laughter as Lucretia settled back into her chair with a smirk. Illythia had turned an interesting shade of pale. Tiberius had a look of confusion on his face.

 

Glaber grabbed a cup of wine. “Jupiter yet rains shit upon me! Remind me again Illythia; what fever seized brain when I married you?”

 

"Fever seized cock; not brain." Asher offerred. "The downfall of many a great man."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Spartacus gave the order for those who would stand and fight to take final leave of the non-combatants and gather to march toward the battlefield.

 

Duro settled back in his seat with a grin on his face. “You are sure the gods speak true?”

 

“Yes, Nasir’s gift will serve him well.” Sura said doing her best not to look as the hybrid weapon of shield and sword emblazoned with a red serpent that Nasir was securing to Agron's wounded hand.

 

As the dead watched Spartacus and Agron again spoke; this time with Nasir at Agron’s side. Spartacus grabbed Agron’s arm thumb running over the raised B branded into the flesh before giving in to Agron’s desire to fight.

 

“Your brother despite injury appears the man he was before.” Auctus said. "The Beast returns to claim bloodied vengeance

 

“I cannot stand at Spartacus side.” Crixus said. “There stands none better suited to do so than Agron.”

 

As the dead watched people began coming forward with words of gratitude on their lips. As the mass were taking their leave of the warriors; Castus rode into camp to report that Crassus’ scouts had seized upon the desired location just as Spartacus wished.

 

Spartacus quickly sent the non-combatants on their way as the warriors armed themselves and set foot toward the battleground. As they neared the field they saw a lone rider heading in their direction.

 

Glaber cackled happily. “The mongrel and his rabid pack are woefully outnumbered. Blood will be spilled for the glory of Rome!”

 

“Really?” Duro sarcastically replied. “We had no idea that blood will be spilled for the ‘glory of Rome’. We thought blood would be spilled for the glory of Crassus. The man gives no shit for Rome; but for his own personal gain.”

 

As the rider neared; Spartacus called for spear tossing it to fall in the path of the horse. The rider however held no intention of starting a quarrel but to relay a message. Spartacus soon found himself and those he held close in positions of authority cresting a hill to find Crassus, Caesar, and those holding position in Crassus army.

 

Caesar’s was not quite quick enough to school his features as he laid eyes on Agron.

 

“I wager Caesar will stay as far from Agron as possible during battle.” Varro said.

 

“No one will take that wager, Varro.” Crixus said. “Caesar’s bowels attempt to loosen facing the man he personally nailed to cross.”

 

Crassus quickly dismissed his men desiring words with his adversary. Spartacus also dismissed his two generals and his captains.

 

“Only in Rome.” Quintus said. “They speak as if greeting each other in the marketplace.”

 

Suddenly Crassus stiffened and Barca quickly raised his hands to hear what had caused such reaction.

 

_“It was not as I had ordered; but the woman had been brutally treated by his hand.”_

 

“Deception is uncovered and sees light of day.” Mira smirked. “It seems that Tiberius and Illythia now hold common ground.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

“So the runaway slave gains not only forgiveness but apologies; while disappointment that sprang from loins is all but consigned to the bowels of Tartarus in esteemed father’s regard.” Lucius said. “No glory to be piled upon your name; boy.”

 

“It is the way of the gods to see men humbled.” Sura added.  “Whether it be in life or death; the greater a man imagines himself the farther he falls.”

 

“Yet Crassus has her placed in chains.” Crixus stated. “I see no evidence of forgiveness.”

 

“Every man and woman must account for their actions.” Titus said. “In this case; a decision forced upon her.”

 

“Kore was never mistreated. She stood favored within the house of Crassus; even earning title of villica.” Tiberius grumbled. “Yet she joined rebel cause. My father stands as she herself said; a man who does what he must. He decreed all known to be of rebellion would be put to cross or slain in battle.”

 

“You truly are a little shit!” Aurelia spat. “You stand cause for her fleeing to safety of rebellion. You and your pathetic little cock and veiled threats. Yet you place blame on her. Would that we could nail you to cross!”

 

Asher eyebrows had climbed to his hairline. “Gratitude Mira; for standing as obstacle to cock’s desire. I thought she stood timid and shy when I lay eyes on her after Varro’s death. I see now that she is the very image of a vengeful goddess.”

 

“I could have told you that.” Quintus said. “It seems young Numerius was sent to the afterlife with over 30 wounds about the face and chest inflicted by Aurelia during the massacre. Had I known she was that bloodthirsty; I would have put her upon the sands to best Solonius’ men.”

 

“Good thing you did not set her task to service cock is it not?” Solonius queried.

 

The flat of a sword now whacked them both atop their heads. Titus shook his head in amusement as Varro slid his sword back into its sheath. “Consequences deserved for speaking of the woman in such manner with her husband sitting directly to your backs.”

 

“Ah!” Lucretia remarked. “It seems the battle nears its beginning!”

 

Everyone turned their attention to the field. Spartacus had his people lined up and seemed to be giving some rousing speech judging by the cheers. On the other side of the field Crassus sat atop his horse next to Caesar patiently waiting for Spartacus to finish rallying his troops.

 

“Is it imagining; or do some stand missing from our side?” Rhaskos asked as he squinted in an effort to figure out who exactly was not among Spartacus army.

 

“Gannicus does not stand among them.” Oenomaus noted. “Nor the woman Saxa and a clutch of others.”

 

“Gannicus missing a chance to fight?” Barca noted. “Spartacus plans something to send Gannicus from his side at this time.”

 

“Agron is at his side as is Naevia and Nasir.” Crixus noted.

 

“I know you keep saying that the gods have purpose for him;” Duro said to Sura. “But the fucking idiot stands upon front line tempting Hades to pluck him from life like ripe fruit.”

 

“Many will join us this day.” Sura said cryptically.

 

Down below the Romans had started firing flaming projectiles and large arrows at the rebels who in turn began running forward with a roar. Spartacus suddenly stopped bringing his people to a halt. Crassus in turn ordered the Romans to charge.

 

“They cannot imagine what Spartacus has prepared for them.” Crixus chuckled. “This will be entertaining.”

 

The ground suddenly fell from beneath the feet of the charging Romans. The front lines attempted to halt but dozens more men fell into the trench that the rebels had dug and lined with pickets before the forward momentum stopped.

 

“That was an effective opening maneuver on Spartacus part.” Barca said.

 

“Wait until you see what follows.” Crixus laughed.

 

Rebel archers now began firing at the Romans. Crassus as any Roman commander would; ordered the signal to form the testudo maneuver. As soon as the Romans locked the shields together; the rebels reached down pulling long heavy wooden ladders from the dirt and flipping them over onto the Romans.

 

Those Romans at the front who had avoided the trench now found themselves crushed by the weight of the ladders and the hundreds of rebels running across led by Spartacus. Spartacus now unleashed his rebels to attack the Romans at will.

 

The dead rebels were laughing and enjoying the carnage. Romans were falling left and right. Spartacus spurred them on.  Nasir and Castus were following Agron’s lead; the German just as deadly on the field as he had ever been. Naevia lead a group; cutting down Roman after Roman.

 

Crassus then gave an order that seemed to unnerve Caesar. It soon became apparent that Crassus had turned his artillery which was now raining down on rebel and Roman alike.

 

Lugo was the first rebel to fall to Crassus new tactic. The German burst into flame as a fireball fell to the ground. Rather than collapse; the German continued to fight and curse the Romans until he was stabbed.

 

Castus was next. Nasir seeing the approaching Roman had called out a warning but the former pirate reacted too slowly. As the man fell Nasir caught him in his arms and Agron squatted down at Nasir’s back ready to ward off any Roman attack. Castus spoke his last words Agron. Yet they had enflamed the little Syrian went off with a hiss to kill more Romans.

 

It was not long before Lugo was making his way around the balcony handing out bear hugs to his old friends.  Castus was glancing around warily not sure how he would be received when a tall Gladiator with dark dreadlocks handed him a cup of wine.

 

“Fucking pirate.” Duro said with a smile. “Welcome to the afterlife.” As soon as Castus had taken a drink the young man punched him in the face. “That’s for all the times you flirted with Nasir that my brother doesn’t know about!” Duro helped the dazed man up and slung his arm around the pirate’s shoulder.

 

“Aha!” Barca yelled. “Spartacus finally talked Gannicus into taking his place as a leader. The missing now join battle upon horse!”

 

Gannicus, Saxa, and the others now attacked the artillery taking control and turning it on Crassus from the rear. Crassus spoke to Caesar who reined his horse around and headed to the rear while Crassus gave order for the front lines to advance.

 

“Why does the fool send more men to their deaths?” Glaber shouted. “Retreat and regroup you fool!”

 

“And that is why Spartacus soundly trounced you at Vesuvius.” Asher cheerfully noted. “You acted as a typical Roman. Crassus does not.”

 

“Crassus holds the advantage of numbers.” Crixus said. “He will use this to gain victory.”

 

All the rebels realized that Crixus was correct in his prediction. The rebels were fighting no less fiercely than before, but they were falling in greater numbers. Spartacus now yelled orders to Agron and Naevia. Agron and Nasir moved off to shore the flank while Naevia made her way to the rear to aid Gannicus.

 

It was now Saxa’s turn to fall; but not without taking the Roman responsible to the afterlife with her. Gannicus cradled his former lover as she fell from life. Across the battlefield Crassus was now taking a more active role in things even has his highest ranking officers sought to remove him from the field. They all knew that if Crassus fell; Spartacus would win the war.

 

Spartacus exchanged words with Agron directing him to take charge of the field before hurrying off after Crassus intent on seeing the man to the afterlife. Caesar had now had a chance to assess the rear and saw the flash of a familiar sword.

 

Gannicus cried out Naevia's name as Caesar sent the woman he had known since she was but a girl to the afterlife. Crixus stood up from his seat and hurried from the balcony to greet his woman. On the field Gannicus was now surrounded by Roman soldiers and without the room to maneuver; was overpowered. Caesar now hurried off to find Crassus.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus falls

“And now destiny is fulfilled.” Sura said quietly as Spartacus had not only caught up to Crassus at the top of a nearby hill (the same one they had passed words on the day before); he had made short work of the few soldiers protecting the imperator.

 

On the field Agron saw any chance of victory slipping away from the rebels. Grabbing Nasir’s attention and the attention of other nearby rebels; he ordered a retreat from the field intending to rejoin Spartacus and see Crassus to the afterlife.

 

The dead were watching this contest closely. Crassus was skilled and Spartacus was tiring. After all Crassus had been sitting on his horse for the majority of the battle while Spartacus had been steadily sending Romans to the afterlife on the point of his sword.

 

Tiberius suddenly leaned forward with a smug grin on his face. “Knowledge and patience; the only counter to greater skill. Now the slave meets his end!”

 

It seemed that Tiberius prediction was about to come true when Crassus grabbed the blade of Spartacus sword; wrenching it from the gladiator’s hands as he spun around. It was the same move that had seen Hilarus from the world after all.

 

Neither Tiberius nor his father were prepared when Spartacus countered Crassus counter with a counter of his own; grabbing the blade with his own hands and keeping it from piercing his flesh. Spartacus butted his head against Crassus causing the Roman to lose his grip.

 

The dead rebels jumped to their feet in excitement sensing victory within Spartacus grasp. Spartacus had raised his sword in preparation of dealing a fatal blow to Crassus when he was impaled by a spear from behind; then a second and a third.

 

“The Bringer of Rain finally falls to his knees before Roman might!” Glaber said as he jumped to his feet and embraced Tiberius in celebration.

 

Crassus stood up taking a moment to savor his victory. Just as he was about to deal a fatal blow to Spartacus; he was rudely and forcefully bumped from behind by a horse tumbling from the top of the hill the rocky plain below.

 

Duro tried to control himself but couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped as Agron dismounted and peered over the edge; clearly trying to decide between aided Spartacus and ending Crassus life. “That my friends; is how you fuck the man from behind.”

 

“It seems Agron learns clever strategy from Nasir.” Crixus added.

 

Agron turned at Nasir’s call then hurried over to help the Syrian get Spartacus to his feet and away from the battlefield. The Thracian gave one last look back as what remained of the rebel army was overwhelmed.

 

 

The tide of rebels arriving in the afterlife had finally slowed with Gannicus arrival. The first thing he did was to embrace Oenomaus before picking Melitta up and spinning her around. The second thing he did was grab an amphora of wine and pour a cup toasting the rebels and their glorious deaths.

 

He made his way to the front of the balcony where a woman watched as the surviving rebels made their way into the foothills of the mountains. Many of the non-combatants had also fallen at the hands of Pompey; but this small group had gained a small moment of safety.

 

“You are Spartacus woman?” Gannicus greeted her. “He did all of this for you?”

 

“No; you know why he did it.” Sura said. “It took time for you to understand; but in the end you grasped his reasoning.”

 

“He yet lives.” Gannicus noted at the same time Agron yelled to the rebels gathering them around their leader.

 

“But for a moment longer.” Sura smiled. “Once again I will feel his embrace.”

 

As the two watched; Spartacus drew his last breath. The rebels did one final thing for the man who had led them. Digging a shallow grave; they set his body within then covered it with stones. As a final memorial; Agron placed his shield to mark the spot.

 

“And it ends as it began, with a red serpent.” Sura turned and threw herself into her husband’s arms.

 

“Was it worth all it?” Gannicus asked.

 

Spartacus watched as the surviving rebels turned away from his grave and toward freedom. Agron stood looking down at the pile of stones. Nasir turned and took the gladiator’s hand.

 

“Many of them like Sibyl and Nasir have only known slavery or war. They now have freedom; from slavery and from Rome.” Spartacus said. “Agron will see them to the lands east of the Rhine; far from Crassus’ reach. They have freedom and the peace to enjoy it. Yes, it was worth it.”

 

“Agron will carry the tale of rebellion to his homeland and word will spread. Others will rise up against Roman masters.” Sura said. “Until the day his people return to Rome and see it conquered as Rome has conquered so many others.

 

“That is reason for celebration! Let us lift a cup to the day Rome topples!” Gannicus chuckled as he went in search of wine and old friends.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story as all my stories eventually due developed a mind of its own. It started as mostly crack then got serious with moments of humor.


End file.
